Deadly Dragons
by VanillaRose
Summary: Yet another story where the Bebop chars are younger,but it is different.Spike and Vicious aren't fighting over Julia,Vicous isn't distant&cold-yet,and Vicious falls for someone other than Julia.Heck, Julia ain't even in it.S/F V/OC Chap14 replaced!
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
The New Girl  
  
~  
  
"Yeah, I heard she was the new girl." Vicious told his fuzzy-haired friend.  
  
"She's hot, isn't she Spike?" Vicious asked while looking at the girl standing at the vending machine, waiting for some guy to pick what he wanted.  
  
The guy's name was Cole and Vicious and Spike hated him. He was their worst enemy, but no one seemed to really like Vicious or Spike anyway. A few girls thought they were hot, but that was it. Cole seemed more intent on talking to the girl than getting his snack.  
  
She was wearing a pair of black flared jeans that had a light silver dragon design up the side on both legs. Her shirt was fitting and had a silver dragon and a white tiger fighting on the back. It was tucked in her pants a little, making it fold over at the bottom. The front was just black. She had black hair with a few random white streaks. Her eyes were light green and she had a tattoo above her eye. It was of morning glories. The vines were made of black ink and the buds of silver. She was sort-of tan and you couldn't see her shoes.  
  
Vicious and Spike were still standing in the lunch line. They lost all their money for lunch in a bet, so they got free lunch from the cafeteria. Good luck on eating it.  
  
"So, where'd you come from?" Cole asked.  
  
"Jupiter."  
  
"Cool, I heard it's nice there."  
  
"Depends on which way you look at it." the girl told him.  
  
"Whoops, am I bad. I'm Cole. What's your name?"  
  
"Destiny." She answered him.  
  
She gave him a bored look and a sigh. Cole finally pushed a button.  
  
"Well, I'll be seein ya around." He said as he bent down to retrieve his granola bar and walked away.  
  
Destiny rolled her eyes and slipped in a few quarters. Destiny pushed a few numbers and retrieved a pack of four small donuts. She got a coke and sat down at the end of an empty table. Spike and Vicious sat down in the middle of their table where they usually sit. 'Tomorrow I'm going to Taco Bell.' Destiny thought as she opened the pack of donuts. Cole sat down beside her. Destiny looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, disgusted.  
  
"I said I'd see you later. But it's always better sooner than later right?"  
  
"Whatever Cole." They sat there in silence for about half a minute.  
  
Spike and Vicious were watching. Destiny tore off a small piece of her second donut.  
  
"What brought you here?" Cole asked. "My dad hi-.um . . . travels." She almost told him why her dad really left Jupiter.  
  
"Sounds cool." He said while taking a big bite out of his granola bar.  
  
'If only you knew.' She thought, taking a last bite of her second donut.  
  
"Tonight there is going to be a big party at Mike's house. Would you like to come with me?"  
  
"I've got better things to do."  
  
"What's better?"  
  
"Anything's better than being with you." She said sarcastically while taking a sip of her soda.  
  
"Why you little!" he said as he swung at her.  
  
Destiny threw her coke in the air, caught Cole by the wrist, and swung him over her head onto the table behind her. Into everyone's food and everything. She then caught her soda, without spilling any. Vicious looked in shock while Spike started laughing hysterically. A few teachers ran over to Cole to see if he was all right.  
  
"Does it look like I'm al right you old bag!?" He yelled at Mrs. Kennible.  
  
"Miss Commancho. You are in big trouble." Shouted another teacher she hadn't met yet.  
  
"Yeah, she's gonna be in trouble when I catch her alone." Cole stated grimly.  
  
"Bite me." Destiny said.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll bring my boys to. Then we can kick your ass!" He yelled, trying to get out of the teacher's death grip on him.  
  
"Go ahead, bring your boys. I'll be outside taco bell at 7:00, alone." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, so you want your ass kicked."  
  
"Reality check, you can't kick my ass."  
  
Spike was still laughing and Vicious was trying to tell him that they were gonna be there to see what happens. The bell rang. The girl, Destiny, was taken to the office. Anyone would have known that. Vicious was to busy looking at her butt-while a teacher guided her to the office-to notice the wall in front of him. The next thing Spike knew he was talking to air where Vicious used to be.  
  
"Vicious?" he said, looking around.  
  
Then he heard a groan coming from the floor. Spike looked down to see Vicious with his hand over his nose.  
  
"Oh, shit. That's gonna leave a mark." Vicious whined.  
  
"Oh just get up before someone sees you." Spike said, trying to shoo off the people that were standing around watching before Vicious saw them and done something dumb.  
  
"Cute, but clumsy." Vicious heard one girl say while walking by.  
  
Vicious got up, trying to patch up his ego.  
  
"Let's go to class." Vicious said.  
  
"I don't go to your class next, I go to science." Spike protested.  
  
"I knew that." Vicious mumbled.  
  
Spike walked off. 'Wait a second, if Spike goes to science, where in hell do I go?' Vicious thought while looking around at the classes. He pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket he had in there since school started, found out where he went next, and-of course-went. About halfway through the class there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Tweeted Mrs. Pietras.  
  
The new girl and the principle walked in. The girl had a bored look on her face.  
  
"Yes, you can sit over there in the back." Mrs. Pietras said, pointing next to Vicious.  
  
"She can sit by Andrea! I don't wanna sit by any girl!" Vicious protested.  
  
"Well, deal with it because she is sitting there rather you like it or not and from what I hear you might want to think twice about saying anything to her about it." She told him sternly.  
  
Destiny rolled her eyes and walked over and sat down in the desk.  
  
"If it were any one else they would have been suspended. So how'd you get out of it? Did you give him a blow job or flash him or somethin?" Vicious asked Destiny.  
  
She threw a spiral notebook at him and it hit him in the head, then fell to the floor. The teacher turned around from writing something on the board. Vicious bent over and picked it up like he was the one who dropped it.  
  
Vicious looked back over at Destiny. He wanted an answer.  
  
"My dad isn't nice and lets leave it at that."  
  
"Is that how you learned to fight?" he asked, but she couldn't answer because some geek in front of Vicious asked a question.  
  
"Vicious, talking to a girl. That's not right. The only person he talks to is Spike. Why are you talking to him? Hang out with the cool guys."  
  
"Cool guys, as you put it, are idiots who think they can play sports and like to fuck, but then again what guy doesn't? I'll talk to who I want to when I want to. And I'll make a mental note not to talk to you." Destiny said as she leaned forward to say it.  
  
She then plopped back into her seat.  
  
"Ya know what? I think your bite is even with your bark." Vicious said.  
  
"I think you think right." Destiny said, a little flirtatiously.  
  
Vicious grinned. "Are you really gonna meet those guys tonight at seven?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Well, he has a lot of boys. That would include; almost the whole school, his cousins, brothers, and sisters, his girlfriend and her friends will probably be around, and sometimes his dad helps. You shouldn't go alone."  
  
"If an invitation is what you are looking for you don't need one." She said.  
  
"Do you two love birds want to tell the class what your were talking about?" Mrs. Pietras asked.  
  
Trying to embarrass them.  
  
"Yeah, we were talking about what we were going to do tonight in my room." Vicious grinned, and said loud enough for Spike to hear.  
  
Spike was in the room right behind him. He would probably be sitting back to back with him if the wall weren't there.  
  
Destiny was about to say something and she gave Vicious one hell of a dirty look, but she brought her head down to the desk and started laughing. She was laughing, just like everyone else in the room. Spike, and a few of the guys in the back row starting laughing. They were wondering whom Vicious was talking about. Vicious could be a real funny smart-ass, but people wouldn't know that because they mostly hated him and didn't pay any attention to him. Destiny was trying to block the thought of actually doing 'that' in his room. Vicious was grinning, proud of himself.  
  
The bell rang and pretty soon all Vicious, Destiny, and Mrs. Pietras saw were empty desks and a piece of blank paper falling to the floor. Vicious and Destiny got up and started to walk out. They walked down a hall that was surprisingly deserted. Maybe because the lockers were at the other end of the school. Destiny socked Vicious in the arm.  
  
"OW!" Vicious yelled, his yell echoing down the empty halls.  
  
"Don't even think I would be doing anything in your room . . . ever." She said as she looked ahead of her again.  
  
"Wanna make that a bet?" Vicious asked, just playing around.  
  
Destiny rolled her eyes and almost ran into Spike who almost ran into her.  
  
"Vicious . . . walking. Talking . . . to . . . a . . . girl?" Spike said amazed.  
  
Then he started laughing.  
  
"Was I supposed to hear that earlier?" Spike asked Vicious, standing by his side.  
  
"I thought it was funny." Vicious said.  
  
"But, it wasn't true!" Destiny exclaimed, looking over at the two.  
  
They walked down the hallway together.  
  
No one knew that they would become the three biggest troublemakers in the school.  
  
~  
  
Another story of mine. I worked on it with a friend; hopefully it is better than some of my other ones. And yes it is another High School Cowboy Bebop fanfic. I hope you like and please remember to review. Tell me what I can do to improve. Thanx for reading. 


	2. Stars, Tweety Birds, and Tacos

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own Duce either I just heard it on a movie and thought it sounded cool, lol.  
  
Well here is another chapter. I hope you like and don't forget to review and tell me what I can improve!  
  
Stars, Tweety Birds, and Tacos.  
  
Soon it was the end of the day and the final bell rang out. Kids rushed to their lockers and then to their cars and wherever they went after that. Destiny walked over to her locker. 'Oh, what luck.' She thought as she saw that Cole was standing by it.  
  
"What do you want now?" Destiny asked.  
  
She could shove him in that locker at this point.  
  
"I'm just making sure you really want to fight me. You could end up dead, and anyway when you get to know me I'm a pretty cool guy."  
  
"I've gotten to know enough, Cole, and I'm starting to think that you are scared of what is going to happen tonight." Destiny told him non-chalantly.  
  
She did that just to get on his nerves. There weren't that many people left in the hallway and no teachers were in site so Cole hit her locker. It left a small dent and silver scratches that looked weird against the tan paint of her locker.  
  
"Let me tell you this! I'm not afraid of any whore who thinks she can stand up to DizSteal!" Cole snapped. Destiny didn't even flinch.  
  
"Oh, is that what you are? A DizSteal. It thought I had seen you somewhere before." Destiny laughed.  
  
She stopped laughing and flung him against the lockers with her arm against his neck, choking him.  
  
"Let me tell you something about DizSteal. My father owns DizSteal, and you can get in a hell of a lot of trouble if I tell him what you're causing."  
  
"Prove you are a DizSteal."  
  
"Well, only members know his real name. It's Comm Fang."  
  
Cole just stared back at her. Destiny took her arm away and he slid back until his feet touched the ground again.  
  
"I. I. Didn't know" Cole choked out.  
  
"Well now you do, so don't fuck up." Destiny shot back at him.  
  
"Yes ma'am." "And! If you call me ma'am again I will kill you."  
  
Cole just swallowed.  
  
"Now, are you going to move so I can get to my locker?" Destiny motioned to her locker. She made her voice sound as if nothing had happened. Cole moved and started to walk down the hall.  
  
"Oh, and when the move the eligible DizSteal members to a higher syndicate don't count on being one."  
  
Destiny really knew how to rub it in. Cole hung his head, he had fucked up. Then a thought came to him.  
  
"Well, when you aren't a DizSteal any more your father won't mind me killing you." "Go on, try to kill me."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Spike, what the fuck are you doing?" Vicious asked.  
  
"Trying to get in touch with Faye, what does it look like?"  
  
Just then a large man with an ISSP uniform on came strolling up the block. He looked over at Vicious and Spike.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Vicious yelled. Vicious was always getting in trouble and didn't feel like going to jail for the night.  
  
"Didn't do what?" The man asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Vicious instantly said while putting on an innocent face, which didn't really look right.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Whatever kid." He said.  
  
Spike caught a glimpse of his nametag. 'Officer Black. What kind of a name is that?' Spike thought. As soon as 'Officer Black' rounded the corner Spike threw the cell phone on the ground.  
  
"That damn thing won't work!" Spike yelled as pieces of metal flew across the ground.  
  
"Well it was made about twenty years ago." Vicious looked at him with a dull expression.  
  
"What are we gonna do now. I'm bored out of my fucking mind."  
  
"And you think I know what to do?" Spike asked, still annoyed at the phone.  
  
Vicious shook his head for some unknown reason and walked around to the front of his car. He got in slamming the door. He twisted the key around, firing up the engine. He started to drive off.  
  
"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Spike yelled as he jumped up from leaning against the wall. "Shit!" he yelled as the car disappeared around the corner into the light of the almost-ghost town.  
  
"Cth." Spike said blowing air through his gritted teeth.  
  
He took his hands and from the side pushed them up in his hair and leaving them there for a moment. He looked back up and saw a car sitting there. The normal black car-  
  
"Vicious." Spike whispered as he started walking up to the car. The walk soon turned into a jog as he could feel Vicious was growing un-patient.  
  
Spike jerked the car door open and jumped in hurriedly just as Vicious stepped on the gas. "Don't ever do that again." Spike said  
  
"Who are you to be demanding anything?"  
  
Spike didn't say anything but looked out the window. They went past an alley and Spike thought he saw two people kissing. 'Wait a second.' He thought as he thought back on what he just saw. 'Purple hair, white tanktop, blue-jean booty shorts.'  
  
"God damn it, Faye! Vicious! Turn around!"  
  
"Oh, what now?" Vicious mumbled, but put the car in reverse.  
  
Spike jumped out the car. He was right. He couldn't believe it, but he was right. Spike almost fainted. Faye wasn't doing this was she? She was. She was kissing. Kissing Cole.  
  
"Ah-hem." Spike said, coughing into his hand. "May I ask?"  
  
"No, you may not." Cole said for Faye.  
  
Faye narrowed her eyes at Cole when he wasn't looking.  
  
"Well, I have to go." Faye said innocently as she walked over to Vicious's car.  
  
Spike let her walk by him. He kept his eyes on Cole. Obviously, he hadn't noticed just what was going on here. Cole hadn't noticed either. Spike heard Vicious laugh from within the car. Spike raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his head. He started rubbing his forehead then stopped, leaving his hand in midair and looked at Cole.  
  
"Look, if you're going to fuck my girlfriend, do it where you won't get caught jackass."  
  
"Well, I don't care who she is if I want her I get her."  
  
"Well, you sure didn't get Destiny earlier." Vicious said with a laugh.  
  
He had opened the door to the car and was leaning on the roof.  
  
"Who is Destiny?" Faye asked opening the door to the car.  
  
Spike looked at Cole one more time before getting into the car.  
  
"Ya know Spike." Cole said, putting a hand on the roof of the car and looking in the window. "Destiny won't be meeting me tonight at Taco Bell, but you still can."  
  
"Bet on it." Spike said as Vicious once again hit the gas. He didn't count on turning back around again. Spike looked back at Faye  
  
"You owe me an.explanation." Spike said. He slowed down as he said the last word. Faye was looking trough a wallet. "You didn't." Spike began.  
  
"I did." Faye answered him.  
  
Spike started laughing. Faye had stolen Cole's wallet.  
  
7:00 at Taco Bell.  
  
Vicious's black car pulled up, but this time Spike had his own car. It was an updated Japanese muscle car. They were still pretty popular and most people had one. Spike's was white with a red dragon ripping out of the hood. It had fake scratch marks up the side and the doors. Vicious's was just a black Japanese muscle car with the nitro, but there was a modification. The metal was fireproof and unless it leaked or you were using it you couldn't blow up if you dropped a cigarette or something.  
  
"I see you came." Cole said as Spike, Vicious, and Faye got out of their cars. Faye had rode with Spike.  
  
"What, you thought we wouldn't?"  
  
"I had my doubts." Cole admitted, shrugging.  
  
"Yeah, and I have mine." Vicious offended.  
  
Cole narrowed his eyes and snorted. "You'll die." He said with a funny twist to it. Cole started to run up to him, a few of his men following to jump Spike.  
  
"Ha, that's funny. I originally came here to fuck Spike up, but you'll do!" Cole yelled as he lunged for Vicious again. Vicious blocked and pushed him to the side where he ran into a wall. Faye was standing there. Cole got up, he was breathing heavily. The impact with the wall must have hurt.  
  
"Oh, and as for you sweety, you'll pay me back ten fold for my wallet." Cole said shaking a finger at her.  
  
Faye rolled her eyes. Spike was pushed back against the wall and he almost hit Faye. Faye gave him a dirty look. He gave her one of those common it- wasn't-me!-looks. Spike turned toward her with his back facing some man.  
  
Spike let out a quick pained sigh as he was jerked forward from a hit in the back. He fell into Faye, who fell against the wall, and Spike fell on the ground.  
  
"I wanna taco." Spike said as closed his eyes.  
  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I think it was the ISSP Jet was in.I'll have to look it up, lol. Tell me if I'm wrong. Next chapter will be up probably 11/5/02 or tomorrow. We have tomorrow off, thank god. Don't forget to REVIEW, thanx. After the third chapter I won't put any more up until I get 8 reviews from all the chapters. Cya, read my other fanfic, I think this one is better tho.thanx for reading. 


	3. Riding Lessons

Well, another chapter. I hope you like and don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah, blah, blah.  
  
Riding Lessons  
  
"Now Spike, that's just like you to wake up when the party's over." Vicious stated.  
  
He was standing over Spike, looking down at him. Faye was sitting next to Spike with his head in her arms. Just then they all heard cop sirens.  
  
"Did you get Cole?" Spike asked.  
  
"No, he ran off." Vicious told him.  
  
"Damnit!" Spike yelled as he opened the door to his car.  
  
Vicious was already driving off, but the cops cut him off. A gun was pointed to the back of Spike's head.  
  
"Oh, shit." Both Spike and Vicious mumbled.  
  
Later at the police station.  
  
Vicious looked around the station. It had tan walls, dark blue carpet, almost fifty people, chairs, desks, and computers. Vicious and Spike had been taken to separate places.  
  
"I didn't do shit!" Vicious told the guy holding him.  
  
"You disturbed the peace, and you might want to remain calm and silent or-"  
  
"Or anything I saw can and will be used against me. I know!"  
  
"Well, not the exact wording."  
  
"Fuck you." Vicious mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing you haven't heard before." Vicious told him.  
  
The guard officer gave him a dirty look. Just then the same officer, Officer Black, came walking up accompanied by a woman escorting-  
  
"Destiny?" Vicious asked, surprised.  
  
"What'd you do?" Destiny asked.  
  
"I kicked Cole's ass, and he ran off, and he must have called the cops."  
  
"People like him always use the cops." Destiny stated.  
  
"Use?" Officer Black asked. He was getting interested.  
  
"Yeah," Destiny started with a sly smile "He is a DizSteal."  
  
"And how do you know that without being one?" Officer Black asked.  
  
"He used his membership as a threat." Destiny answered non-chalantly.  
  
"Young and stupid." Officer Black mumbled.  
  
"Well, I'll probably see you at some community service or somethin." Vicious said to Destiny as he was being escorted away.  
  
"Cya."  
  
An hour later.  
  
"A FARM!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
The next day in school.  
  
Spike was at his locker when Vicious strolled up next to him.  
  
"So what are they making you do?" They asked eachother at the same time.  
  
"I gotta work on a farm!" they answered in unison.  
  
"Man you to?" Spike asked Vicious.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah, well atleast you guys get to work together. I gotta pick up trash."  
  
"Yeah, well what kind of community service is working on a farm?" Spike asked.  
  
"Feed the pigs and livestock to eat." Faye chuckled.  
  
"Muck out the stalls." Cole added walking up behind Faye.  
  
Faye gave Spike and Vicious a 'oh-shit' look and turned around.  
  
"You still owe me pretty lady." Cole teased Faye.  
  
"What does she owe you?" Vicious and Spike asked; they were getting curious.  
  
"Oh just a blowjob, or maybe some ass." Cole stepped a little closer to Faye.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey now!" Spike said as he stepped in front of Faye.  
  
"What's goin on now?" Destiny asked walking up.  
  
"You owe me as well." Cole said to Destiny.  
  
"And just what the fuck do I owe you?"  
  
"Same thing as her." Cole said, motioning to Faye.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"A blowjob or a piece of ass." Vicious, Spike, and Cole answered at the same time.  
  
"What did I do to have to owe you?"  
  
"You made me hurt my knuckles when I hit the locker."  
  
"Oh, well, you'll probably think I owe you a lot more when a later day comes."  
  
Cole just looked at her, confused. So did Spike. Vicious knew what she was talking about. The other day at the police station 'He is a DizSteal' he recalled her saying. Vicious followed Destiny.  
  
"What'd you do for me to have seen you the other day?"  
  
"A really big fight, and I was caught in it. I'm usually not, but this time it happened."  
  
"What did Cole mean when he said he hit a locker."  
  
"No, he hit 'my' locker."  
  
"Well what was it?"  
  
"He was just being a fucking retard."  
  
"How did you know he was a DizSteal?"  
  
"Well, for real he did threaten me, but it didn't really work out because I am one and my dad runs the freakin thing."  
  
"Your dad is Comm?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why don't you have the same last names?"  
  
"Mine was changed for some reason. Maybe safety, but I just walked in and made myself unsafe no matter what my name is."  
  
"Aren't some being promoted to the Red Dragons."  
  
"So I've heard. How did you know that?"  
  
"I am a dragon. Just like your father, my father owns the dragons."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"So, will you be one that is promoted."  
  
"Most likely, unless my dad has some other wack job for me."  
  
"I'm going to my French class, cya." Destiny said as she turned and Vicious kept walking in a straight line.  
  
He was joined by Spike and Faye not long after.  
  
"I didn't know you were into girls, Vicious." Spike said, walking backwards.  
  
"Shut up, Spike."  
  
"Ya know, you should learn French. Chicks dig that." Vicious stopped and stared at Spike.  
  
"You. Are. Stupid."  
  
"Thankyou." Spike said.  
  
Faye rolled her eyes and decided to say something.  
  
"What are we going to do about our little friend?" Faye asked.  
  
"Who, Cole?" Spike asked.  
  
"No, Smokey the Bear."  
  
"Only you can prevent forest fires." Spike recited in a deep voice.  
  
Faye punched him in the arm. Spike grabbed his arm and pretended like it hurt. Faye then punched him for real and he fell on the floor.  
  
"Thankyou." Vicious said. Faye grunted and walked off to science.  
  
At lunch.  
  
Destiny went down the block to Taco Bell. Since Vicious and Spike hadn't lost their money, they did to. Faye was no where to be seen. Spike pulled up in his car, followed by Vicious. That was strange, most of the time Vicious was the leader.  
  
"Why'd you have to knock me out?" Spike asked Vicious.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Yeah, well who did?"  
  
"Faye."  
  
"Faye doesn't have that much power."  
  
"Well then a ghost did."  
  
"Ghost? Man, you're getting lame."  
  
"Well, I told you who it was and you wouldn't listen."  
  
"That's because Faye doesn't have that much power."  
  
"But it was Faye."  
  
"She doesn't have enough power."  
  
"I'm telling you it was Faye or a ghost."  
  
"Would you quit it with the ghost shit?"  
  
"I only said it twice."  
  
"Errrrrrrrr," Spike yelled as he hit someone's car and left a dent in it.  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
"What?" Vicious asked.  
  
"Whose car is this?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"You have been in a fight with almost everybody, out of dignity you'd think you'd remember their names."  
  
"I do, but do I have to remember their car to? Half of them don't even bring their car."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Should we really be standing right here if you just left a dent in that thing?"  
  
"But our cars are parked next to it so they'll still think it was us."  
  
"No, your car is parked next to it."  
  
"Er! Would you quit talking like that!?" Spike yelled as he hit the car again and left a deeper dent.  
  
"Fuck!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Now you've done it." Vicious said as he slowly started walking away.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get a taco, what do you think?"  
  
*Sweat drop*  
  
"What the fuck did you do to my car man?" Some guy yelled.  
  
"It wasn't me, it was already like that!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Mother Fucker!" The guy yelled as he saw that it had two dents.  
  
"Now, I'm gonna make you look like the dents in this car bitch!" The guy yelled; he pulled back his arm to strike. Just as he did someone grabbed his arm, twisted it around and broke it. Vicious and Spike were to busy picking their jaws up off the floor to see that the one who had broke his arm had now pushed him on the ground.  
  
"Ahhhhhow!" the guy cried.  
  
"You really need to learn to cool it, J.J." Destiny said to the guy on the ground.  
  
"Yeah, well you didn't have to break my arm!" He yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I did or you would have swung around to hit me and I would have broken way more than your arm."  
  
"She's good." Vicious whispered to Spike. He had walked back over to Spike.  
  
Spike just nodded.  
  
"Spike, you will have to pay for the car though." Destiny said.  
  
"I'm glad I won't be paying for that hospital bill."  
  
"I'm not either." Destiny told him.  
  
"Then who is?" Vicious asked.  
  
"Dad takes care of all that."  
  
"This idiot is a DizSteal?" Vicious asked.  
  
"Keep it down, the whole world doesn't need to know."  
  
Later in Science.  
  
A few people snickered and laughed as Vicious and Destiny walked in.  
  
"See the commotion you caused yesterday?" Destiny asked.  
  
"It was still funny."  
  
"The teacher didn't think so, and neither did I."  
  
"Then why were you laughing?"  
  
".It was funny at first, but now it isn't. And don't even start to think I'll ever be in your room."  
  
"I'm still willing to bet on that."  
  
"Bet on if I'll ever be in your room."  
  
"Yeah, just in my room for a second, for anything and I get a." Vicious stopped to think a minute. "A kiss."  
  
"A kiss."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And if I never do?"  
  
"We'll make a deadline, if I don't get you in my room for another half a year I'll..."  
  
"Kiss Spike." She finished for him.  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll kiss Spike." He said as they shook hands sealing the deal.  
  
"Wait a second, Kiss Spike!?!?!?!" He yelled. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"You already shook."  
  
"What are you lookin at?" Vicious yelled at the guy in front of him.  
  
Later that day at the farm for their 'community service' type thing.  
  
"We have to ride a horse?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes." Said the farm owner, Mrs. Hudstron. She said to just call her Nancy.  
  
"Pick a horse." Nancy said.  
  
"Oh, great, we get to pick one to." Vicious mumbled.  
  
Destiny didn't look like she was annoyed, but she didn't look like she was having fun either. Vicious was mostly looking at the ground and not at the horses. He saw Destiny ran over to a stall and he looked up at it. He couldn't see the horse because of the shadows. He could hardly see her because of the black she wore. This time it was just regular black jeans and a black shirt. Vicious walked over to a stall, not caring what the horse looked like.  
  
Spike's horse was a sixteen hand tall paint. Bay/white with one blue eye to be exact. The one Vicious picked out by chance was coal black with a white mane and tail. Both of its eyes were blue. He was about 18 hands tall. They were led to have the saddles put on, ect. Destiny took a little longer.  
  
"What's she doin, puttin make-up on the horse or somethin?" Spike asked.  
  
"Mayb-" Vicious stopped as she walked out with the horse.  
  
The horse was about 17 hands tall with the face features of an Arabian, light shimmery tan/white paint, a blue eye, and a brown/blue eye. The horse was gorgeous. Vicious and Spike were already mounted, with the help of Te, a hired hand.  
  
"I hope y'all want to ride, cause we are gonna be riding a long time 'for we get to the cattle." Nancy said.  
  
"I'll tell you what I'd like to ride..." Vicious mumbled as he looked at Destiny's ass as she mounted.  
  
Spike howled with laughter and his horse got scared and started to buck. He tried to pull the reins or something, but he just got thrown off. He hit the stable behind him. The horse almost ran into Vicious's horse and that scared Vicious's horse so he started to show signs on bucking, but Nancy came over and held the horse. Destiny was smiling was shaking her head. The horse she was on didn't' even flinch, but watched the other to horses with laughter in her eyes.  
  
"What caused that?" Destiny asked.  
  
"Vicious said-" Spike was cut off as Vicious gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Something funny." Spike finished, looking at Vicious.  
  
"We'll go around the barn once so y'all can get used to the horses." Nancy said. "Follow me."  
  
Destiny was the first to follow. Vicious waited for Spike to get back on the horse that Te had retrieved. Vicious and Spike had to gallop the horses to catch up. 'This is going to be a long day' Vicious thought.  
  
  
  
That's about it for now and please REVIEW! Thanx for reading. 


	4. Tiger Team

Thanks for the reviews(even if it wuz just four, lol). You'll find out if Vicious ever gets Destiny in his room in close chapters. I'm having some friends help me decide if he does or has to kiss Spike. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop  
  
Tiger Team  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I am not doing that!" Vicious and Spike exclaimed in unison.  
  
"I just got my nails done." Destiny said and pretended to examine her nails.  
  
"Well, I don't really care." Nancy said.  
  
"Well, I'm leavin if we have to do that." Vicious said.  
  
He turned his back to walk away. That's when Nancy pulled a gun. Vicious heard the sudden movement and stopped.  
  
"I knew there just had to be a cop somewhere around here." Spike mumbled.  
  
"Um," Destiny began as she reached for Nancy's gun. "You can't shoot while the gun's on safety."  
  
Destiny jerked her hand back when Nancy removed the safety.  
  
"Why are you so jumpy?" Spike teased.  
  
"You should be jumpy around an old senile woman to." Destiny whispered to him.  
  
Vicious felt that pang of jealousy again as she moved closer to whisper that to him. He had turned around and was facing her.  
  
"Fine, I'll stay, but don't count on me doing to much work." Vicious said.  
  
(Just so you know they had to muck stalls.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Destiny, you could have helped." Spike mumbled.  
  
"I did, I helped groom the horses."  
  
"I mean mucking the damn stalls!" Spike yelled.  
  
"She's just a girl." Vicious stated.  
  
Spike looked at him dumbfounded and Destiny gave him the evil eye.  
  
" 'Just' a girl?" Destiny made 'just' sound like a swear.  
  
Vicious swallowed.  
  
"Not exactly what I meant." Vicious tried to explain.  
  
Destiny stood up straight and looked him in the eye. He blinked and she started laughing hysterically. Spike did as well. Vicious shook his head and stated that he was leaving.  
  
"Destiny, do you know where Faye is?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going shopping with her after I take a shower."  
  
"Late night shopping?" Vicious asked, seeing it was four.  
  
"Late night my ass. It's only 4:00." Destiny said.  
  
"Well if I know women they take a day or two to go shopping, not three hours."  
  
Destiny gave him the evil eye again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Whose car are we taking?" Faye asked.  
  
"Mine." Destiny quickly replied.  
  
Faye shrugged and got in the passenger's seat. Destiny started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"How was the C.S.?" Faye asked with a grin on her face.  
  
"What do you think?" Destiny rolled her eyes.  
  
"And Spike and Vicious were laughing hysterically at something. I don't know what yet, but I aim to find out."  
  
"Probably some perverted joke."  
  
Destiny nodded in agreement. When the reached the mall there was still about a hundred and fifty people there. They got out and looked around. When they didn't find anything interesting except a few (I forget what they are called. They call them fuck bracelets around here tho.) something bracelets. They off course bought them. Faye instantly put them on, but Destiny was a little skeptical.  
  
"They do what?" Destiny asked looking at the package.  
  
"If a guy breaks one of the plain ones you have to kiss, if the guy breaks one of the sparkle ones you have to french kiss, if he breaks one of the black ones you have to do 'it' and if he breaks the clear one you have to.um. blow him." Faye tried to explain. (Probably isn't the same where you are. I still can't believe I forgot the name. I haven't bought them in so long and I can't remember if they really call them fuck bracelets. Pardon the ?french?.)  
  
"And you expect 'me' to wear 'them'?"  
  
"Yes! I am!"  
  
"That's you! I don't do that sort of thing. And they could be easily broken! Look at them! They're flimsy!" Destiny picked one up and wiggled it.  
  
Faye started laughing. Destiny joined her.  
  
They went to Streets of Rage. It was a bar/fight club. You know, fight for money, ect. Mostly the DizSteal hung around there. Luckily Cole wasn't to be seen. Destiny saw one of her DizSteal friends and walked up to her.  
  
"You know the guy, Cole?" Destiny asked.  
  
"Yeah! Did you hear he dropped out to become a White Tiger?"  
  
Destiny's jaw dropped. She said a few more things then walked back toward Faye. She didn't tell Faye. Faye wouldn't really care anyway.  
  
'What's this mean?' Destiny wondered as she remembered what the White Tigers could do.  
  
And that was increase there strength in a simple hour.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you liked and please REVIEW! Sorry it was so short. I have to go now, cya! Also, excuse the crappy title. I couldn't think of anything else. 


	5. A New Dead Dawn

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop  
  
A New Dead Dawn  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey girl! Haven't seen you in a while!" Came a voice from behind them.  
  
Destiny turned, knowing the voice.  
  
"Sup, Spitz?" Destiny asked, seeing it was her old friend's brother.  
  
"Same old shit. I heard you switched schools."  
  
"Yeah, I'd tell you the name, but I didn't take the time to remember it."  
  
Spitz grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Who's she?" Spitz asked.  
  
He had finally paid attention to Faye.  
  
"Faye. Spike's girlfriend."  
  
"Who's Spike?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"I have all night."  
  
"I don't. I have 'homework'" Destiny put on a look of disgust.  
  
'Damn all homework' she made a mental note to herself.  
  
Spitz rolled his eyes.  
  
"You always were a goody goody." Spitz announced.  
  
Destiny was about to reply when Faye broke in.  
  
"Goody goody my ass." She mumbled.  
  
Destiny shook her head.  
  
"I should probably get going." Destiny told him.  
  
"Yeah. Cya, and call me."  
  
"Right." And with that Destiny and Faye started walking back to the car.  
  
"I thought you told me you didn't have any homework." Faye said.  
  
"I don't." Destiny snickered.  
  
Faye rolled her eyes and got back into Destiny's car.  
  
"Where to now?" They both asked eachother at the same time.  
  
"I dunno." Destiny sighed.  
  
"Where are the guys supposed to be?" Faye asked.  
  
"How in hell am I supposed to know?"  
  
Faye shrugged.  
  
"Call them." Faye suggested.  
  
"So when are you getting married?" Destiny kidded.  
  
It went right over Faye's head.  
  
"What?" Faye asked.  
  
"Well you always wanna know where he is."  
  
Faye slapped her in the arm.  
  
"If you think I am going to marry someone with a green afro, you are outta your damn mind!" Faye exclaimed.  
  
Destiny and Faye both started laughing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello." Came a menacing voice from the shadows.  
  
Vicious rolled his eyes. Her knew exactly who it was, but Spike almost wet himself.  
  
"What do you want?" Vicious asked looking around the dark alleyway.  
  
"You know who it is?" Spike whispered.  
  
"It's Cole, you dumbass. Can't you tell?" Vicious harshly whispered back.  
  
"Mm, nothing." Cole replied non-chalantly, but still evil.  
  
"Damn, he almost sounds like you." Spike said aloud.  
  
"Shut up, dumbass." Vicious hit him in the stomach lightly.  
  
"I'm not a dumbass."  
  
"Dumbass." Vicious mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Are you two done fighting?" Cole asked.  
  
He walked out into the same alley Vicious and Spike were in. A few more men walked out around them. Vicious felt a pang of anxiety when he saw that the men were Tigers. Was Cole as well? Hopefully not. That would mean.  
  
"Yes, I am a Tiger." Vicious felt as though Cole had read his mind.  
  
"And yes, I am stronger than you."  
  
"Not a chance." Vicious mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll kill you." Cole turned to Spike.  
  
"I didn't know you could read minds." Spike said sarcastically.  
  
"We'll see who's sarcastic when we kick your ass." Cole said as he charged Vicious.  
  
Vicious dodged and tried to throw him into the wall behind him. It didn't work. Cole quickly spun around and tried to kick Vicious. Vicious blocked and sent him twirling back around. Cole caught himself before he hit the ground and motioned for the other men to kill Spike.  
  
The other three sent off to eliminate Spike. Spike got into fighting stanza. One of the men jerked forward to seemingly punch Spike. Spike didn't fall for it though, and swung around to kick the person behind him that thought Spike was going to jump back toward him. Spike hit the man and he went flying. He then turned back to the man that had jerked forward.  
  
Cole lunged toward Vicious again and swung a fist. It almost hit its target, but Vicious moved and his fist only hit hair. Cole mumbled curse words under his breath. Vicious lunged this time and hit Cole in the stomach. Cole quickly recovered and kicked Vicious. The blow sent Vicious into the wall, which added more pain to the blow.  
  
Spike went to kick the man's head, but his foot was grabbed, twisted and thrown back. Spike hit the wall head first. Spike struggled to recover his senses, but all he could see was blurry lines coming toward him. He tried to rely on his hearing like the good guys do in movies, but movies were B.S. half the time. It didn't' work. Spike opened his eyes again and tried to make out where one line ended and the other started.  
  
Vicious staggered forward, but quickly regained his balance and threw a punch at Cole's face. He was aiming for his nose, but Cole moved. That move wasn't fast enough and Vicious's knuckles came in contact with Cole's cheekbone. Spit flew out of Cole's mouth and almost hit Vicious in the face. Vicious was disgusted as he saw it out of the corner of his eye. He threw another punch, but Cole grabbed his fist.  
  
Spike's eyes started to focus and he worked on pretending to still not see. The man went to kick him, but Spike done the same trick the man just did with him. The man went flying backward when Spike thrust his foot forward. The man fell back into Cole, knocking him off balance. Spike jumped up and faced the last man. Spike knew the man he just flung would be getting up soon so he had to do something with this one. Thankfully the other one was still on the ground.  
  
It was to bad Cole didn't let go of Vicious's foot. Vicious soon found himself hitting the hard concrete. Cole hadn't been this strong a day ago. What did he miss? Obviously, Vicious had missed something. Then it hit him. The leader of the White Tigers could increase strength. Only someone who had it done to him would know how.  
  
Vicious quickly lifted himself off the ground and turned to Cole. He was already up and waiting for Vicious to get up so he could land one in his stomach. Cole did just that. He hit Vicious in the stomach and Vicious doubled over. Vicious was then kicked in the face and flung backward. His cell phone was thrown across the concrete.  
  
Spike quickly moved in and hit the man various times in various places and then a knee in the face to top it off. By that time the other man was up, but staggering because of his leg. The man decided to rush Spike anyway. Spike easily dodged and kicked the guy in the ass, throwing him toward the wall. The guy sunk to his knees, then fell over. Vicious wasn't having such good luck though.  
  
Vicious was trying to get up, but Cole would some way or another get him back down. The cell phone rang. Vicious, Spike, and Cole all looked at it. Cole grabbed it before Spike could even think and before Vicious could make a move. Vicious did manage to get up though.  
  
There was silence for a minute; Cole not daring to speak. Then Faye spoke up.  
  
"Hello?" She made it a question.  
  
Spike's eyes widened, but Vicious's grim face stayed the same. Vicious tried to hit Cole on the back of the head, but he was hit on the back of the head. Vicious threw himself back up. As he flung himself over he made sure his feet hit whoever had hit him. He knew the man went flying because he heard the impact when the man landed. Vicious tried to grab the cell phone, but Cole swiftly moved and Vicious hit his arm instead.  
  
It didn't seem to bother Cole a bit, though.  
  
"Hello." Cole said.  
  
"Who are you?" Faye questioned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I probably really suck at fight scenes, but oh well. Please REVIEW. I think you've heard that enough, lol. And I know Spitz is a weird name and it probably means something I don't wanna know, but it's my cousin's nickname and I thought it was tight. I don't own my cousin or his nickname, lol. I read over this chapter and it seemed different from the last few chapters I wrote. I hope it wasn't too different or atleast not different in a bad way. Gotta go, cya. 


	6. Aquafina

I reviewed my own story not to long ago telling what I'm going to try to be doing from these chapters on. If you want check it out. I got the title off of my water. I couldn't think of a title and Aquafina sounded cool. It has nothing to really do with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop  
  
Aquafina  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vicious was getting tired of this. He pulled his katana. Cole stepped several feet away. Spike stood back up. He had gotten his senses back pretty much.  
  
"Cole." Cole answered Faye's question.  
  
"Wrong number." Faye hung up.  
  
Faye called Vicious's cell phone number again.  
  
"Not if you're calling Vicious and Spike." Cole told Faye when he answered the phone.  
  
Spike mouthed 'Don't hit the phone.'  
  
Vicious didn't really listen. Vicious swung his katana around, but before it made contact with Cole someone somehow managed to grab the flat side without being cut. Vicious curled his lip in disgust when he saw who it was. It was the leader of the Tigers; Acer.  
  
Vicious wasted no time in regaining his katana. He swung again, but this time toward Acer. He jumped back, but not far enough and it scraped his chest. Vicious's face was expressionless when he swung again. Acer fully dodged this time.  
  
Spike silently made his way toward Cole. Cole didn't even notice he was so caught up in conversation with Faye. (Well, not a good conversation.) Spike quickly took the phone and kicked Cole backwards. Spike said a short "I'll call you back" and hung up the phone. Cole got back up and looked menacingly at Spike.  
  
Cole flew forward. Spike jumped to one side and swiftly brought his knee into Cole's stomach from the side. Cole gave him a death glare as he straightened back up. Spike grinned teasingly and lunged at Cole. Cole moved completely out of the way, but Spike caught part of his jacket and pulled him back. Spike moved and let him fall to the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What happened?" Destiny asked.  
  
All she heard was Faye saying words of sarcasm and shut-ups.  
  
"That lunkhead," Faye began.  
  
"Which one?" Destiny grinned.  
  
"Both."  
  
"What'd they do?"  
  
"I dunno. Cole answered the phone and said something about they couldn't talk right now and then Spike said 'I'll call you back.' Do you think we should see if we can find them and see if they are alright?" Faye made a long and complicated talk short.  
  
"Do you know where to look?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"The first place I would look is the dark and scariest alley." Faye joked.  
  
Destiny nodded, but meaningfully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was a crappy place to stop, but I wanted to get this posted and I was starting to run out of ideas. I'll probably have everything get straightened back out in two more chapters. Nobody cussed, but then again nobody really talked that much either. I don't think I got them in character there. I'll have to watch a episode. I'll get back to you when I do, lol. Please REVIEW it helps. I have to go now, cya. Thanks for reading. Also sorry it was so short. 


	7. Clueless

It's been a while. Sorry if anyone was waiting for another chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop  
  
Clueless  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vicious saw someone standing behind the man in front of him.  
  
"Pitiful." Vicious heard his father's voice.  
  
He sighed in relief inwardly, but feared the lecture that would come later. The people were batted away or just ran away freely. Spike got up and pressed redial.  
  
"Hello?" Faye asked when she answered the phone.  
  
"Hey." Spike said.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Nowhere special. I'll call you tonight okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Spike hung up the phone.  
  
"Doesn't anyone say 'goodbye' and more?" Vicious's dad asked.  
  
~  
  
"What'd he say?" Destiny asked.  
  
"He said he'd call me tonight." Faye answered.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Could you drop me off at my house?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
~  
  
Destiny plopped down on her couch and flicked on the TV. She didn't realize how tired she was until she started to drift off. There was a knock at the door and her eyes shot open. Destiny slowly got up; she was half-asleep. She walked over to the door and opened it just a crack. When she saw it was Cole she tried to shut the door. Cole stopped her by pushing on the door.  
  
"What do you want?" Destiny asked.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"That was a stupid question. You want what people like you always want at this time of night." Destiny added.  
  
Cole grinned in spite of himself.  
  
"Well, that to." Cole said.  
  
Destiny narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"What do you want then?"  
  
"To talk."  
  
"Talk?"  
  
"Yes, talk."  
  
"Why do I find that hard to believe?"  
  
"Because you don't know me that well. Come on, let me in."  
  
"What was that you said about me owing you the other day. You wouldn't want to talk about me paying that would you?"  
  
"You are way to skeptical, Destiny."  
  
"You are way to perverted, Cole"  
  
Cole grinned again. He took a phone out of his back pocket and called her without her knowing. Destiny heard the phone ring. She closed the door, but forgot to lock it. She walked over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Destiny asked.  
  
"Hello." Cole said behind her.  
  
Destiny slowly put her phone down and turned around.  
  
"You still have a problem understanding that I get what I want." Cole stated.  
  
"Well what do you want? Or is that the same stupid question I asked just a minute ago?"  
  
Cole just stared at her. That answered her question.  
  
"Well, I want you to get out."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Cole, you are starting to sound like a little kid."  
  
"I could show you I'm not one."  
  
"Don't make me hit you."  
  
"It won't hurt."  
  
"Really?" Destiny swung at him, but he ducked.  
  
"You've gotten faster." Destiny said.  
  
"You know, I think I've heard that somewhere before."  
  
The phone rang again and Destiny picked it up before Cole could.  
  
"Hello?" Destiny asked, keeping an eye on Cole.  
  
"At this time of night?.What could be so impo-.Fine." Destiny said between pauses.  
  
She set down the phone.  
  
"It's really time for you to go now." Destiny stated.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Not your business."  
  
"I'm not leaving."  
  
"Yes, you are." Destiny started to gently push him backwards.  
  
Cole took a few steps back, then stopped.  
  
"If you don't get out." Destiny started a threat when she heard a car pull in her driveway.  
  
"Who is that?" Cole asked.  
  
"My dad, so you really might want to be going."  
  
Cole started to walk to the front door.  
  
"Back." Destiny reminded him.  
  
Cole silently walked out the back door, but said he would still get what he wanted one of these days. Destiny rolled her eyes and locked the door behind him, not that it would do any good if he really wanted to get in. She walked to the front door and let her father in.  
  
"What took so long?"  
  
"Nothing." Destiny answered, then thought 'Yeah, literally. He's nothing.'  
  
~  
  
"You look like you've been up all night." Spike said as he walked up to Destiny.  
  
"I have." She looked at him again. "Don't ask.  
  
"Don't fall asleep in any classes." Faye said as she sat beside her.  
  
"Has anyone seen Vicious?" Spike asked, noticing he wasn't around.  
  
"Have you tried looking behind you?" Destiny teased as Spike turned around to see Vicious walking up behind him.  
  
Destiny grinned and shook her head. Faye would have laughed, but she saw Cole approaching.  
  
"Oh, it's my bestest bestest friend!" She exclaimed when he stopped in front of her.  
  
Cole gave her a dirty look. Spike gave Cole an even dirtier one, Vicious had no expression, and Destiny was grinning at the last statement Faye made.  
  
"Hello." Cole said.  
  
For some reason he directed the 'hello' to Vicious. Vicious raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Faye asked.  
  
"Don't feel bad." Destiny told her.  
  
Cole sat down beside Destiny and she gave him a questioning look. What was he trying to do now? He turned to face her.  
  
"Good morning Destiny." Cole said.  
  
"What's so good about it?" Destiny asked unenthusiastically.  
  
"You sound like you were up all night. You wouldn't have been worrying about somebody coming over again, were you?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Cole, you can leave now." Vicious said.  
  
"It would do you good not to get on my bad side if you can't beat me without help." Cole snapped.  
  
Vicious was clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
"Goodbye." Cole said as he got real close to Destiny.  
  
She shot back and would've fallen if Cole didn't put a hand on her back to catch her. He smiled warmly at her-which was really a scary thing. Destiny watched him as he walked away.  
  
"What was that about?" Vicious asked.  
  
"I thought I knew, but now he's starting to scare me." Destiny stated.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I was a guy." Faye said.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Well how do you like late night visits from that creep?" She asked.  
  
"Don't feel bad." Destiny told her.  
  
"Didn't you just say that?"  
  
Destiny gave her an annoyed look.  
  
~  
  
"I hate science." Destiny stated as she was walking with Vicious to science.  
  
"Why?" Vicious asked.  
  
Destiny looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"You didn't help."  
  
Vicious grinned as they walked in the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it was so short. I hope you liked this chapter and please REVIEW. I don't think anyone cussed that time, it was just some rude remarks. I still don't have anybody really in character. Oh, well, cya. 


	8. TROUBLE

I'm tired, so don't expect this to be to good. I just wanted to get another chapter up so y'all don't think I'm dead.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. (This is getting annoying)  
  
T-R-O-U-B-L-E  
  
~  
  
There was a knock at Vicious's door. Spike looked at him, expecting him to get up an answer the door. Vicious lazily stood up and walked over to the door. He opened the door and was almost knocked down by Faye running in. Vicious swung back around and looked at Destiny. She grinned, shook her head, and walked in.  
  
"Why was Faye in such a rush?" Vicious asked.  
  
"I could give you a suggestion but.it wouldn't be a very good one." Destiny told him.  
  
Vicious nodded as they walked into the living room. Faye seemed to be cussing Spike out.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Vicious asked.  
  
"Don't feel bad." Destiny replied.  
  
Vicious whistled.  
  
"Guys, no yelling in my house please." He told them.  
  
Faye gave him a dirty look, but kept her mouth shut. Spike hadn't even gotten a word in so he just didn't say anything. Vicious gave him a questioning look. Spike shook his head, signaling that he would tell him later. Then the phone rung. Vicious was a little startled because almost no one called him and when they did it was usually Spike or Faye.  
  
Vicious walked over and picked the phone up.  
  
"What?" Vicious asked.  
  
"What happened to the hello?" Destiny whispered behind him.  
  
He gave her a dirty look and then turned back around.  
  
"Is Destiny there?" Cole asked.  
  
Vicious was about to hang the phone up, but Spike grabbed it from him.  
  
"Hello?" Spike asked.  
  
"Is Destiny there?" Cole repeated.  
  
"Who's that?" Spike asked.  
  
"Quit bullshitin'" Cole commanded.  
  
Spike grinned.  
  
"I could start talking in Chinese." Spike teased.  
  
"I know it." Cole countered.  
  
"Feh, I didn't know you were that smart."  
  
"He isn't." Vicious said.  
  
Vicious had gotten on the other line.  
  
"Who is it?" Faye asked.  
  
"I have a feeling it's no one that we want to talk to." Destiny said.  
  
"It's not." Vicious told them  
  
"Shut up, Vicious." Cole growled.  
  
"He sounds menacing over the phone." Spike grinned.  
  
They heard the door open. Faye and Destiny turned around while Vicious walked back into the living room. Spike just looked over his shoulder. Cole was standing there looking at them.  
  
"Hello, Destiny." Cole greeted.  
  
Destiny narrowed her eyes.  
  
"5.4.3.2.1" Destiny swung at him.  
  
Cole tried to duck, but wasn't fast enough and he got knocked over his feet.  
  
"Hi, Cole." She said sarcastically.  
  
Vicious was chuckling while Spike was in a all-out laugh. Faye was mad because she almost got hit.  
  
"You know you could have hit me." Faye voiced her problem.  
  
"Never crossed my mind." Destiny told her.  
  
Faye narrowed her eyes at her. Cole started to get up. Spike and Vicious walked over to him and each grabbed one of his arms (think of how they do that in those movies when they are throwing the drunk/unconscious guy out the door.). Faye walked over and opened the door.  
  
"Destiny, help!" Cole managed to say.  
  
"Why?" Destiny asked.  
  
Vicious and Spike tossed him out the door and closed it. Vicious locked the door this time.  
  
"He is really getting on my nerves." Destiny stated.  
  
Vicious grinned.  
  
"Don't worry. You're not the only one." Vicious kidded.  
  
Destiny smiled and shook her head. (She seems to do that a lot.)  
  
~  
  
"I'm bored." Spike stated after they sat in silence for about 15 minutes.  
  
"Do you have a tv?" Faye asked.  
  
"Yeah, there's one in the living room, but there's a big screen tv in my room." Vicious explained.  
  
"Big screen? As in take-up-whole-wall screen?" Faye asked.  
  
Vicious nodded.  
  
"Dang! Do you have any good movies?" Spike asked.  
  
"Action, killing, and horror." Vicious answered.  
  
Faye's eye narrowed.  
  
"How big -is- your room?" Faye asked.  
  
"Pretty big." Vicious answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Well, then what are we waiting for!" Spike asked, ready to watch some movies he probably never even heard of.  
  
"Gee, Spike. You sure seem to want to get in Vicious's room." destiny said.  
  
Spike turned and narrowed his eyes at her. Faye started laughing in spite of herself and Vicious even chuckled a little.  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Spike asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Destiny stated innocently.  
  
"Well, come on." Faye said as she tugged on Spike's sleeve.  
  
Destiny was about to start walking, but she remembered a certain bet. She started to think of a way to get out of it.  
  
"You, know.I heard that smaller screens capture the detail better." Destiny told them.  
  
Vicious could have burst out laughing, but decided not to do so.  
  
"Where in the heck did you hear -that-?" Faye asked.  
  
"Um.the discovery channel." Destiny said.  
  
They all sweat dropped.  
  
"That's for animals.Destiny." Spike said.  
  
"Well, he was talking about how.er.he.hoped that you were watching on a small screen.because.he wanted you to see the." Destiny started.  
  
Spike and Faye looked lost. Faye suddenly got an evil look on her face.  
  
"Oh, I thin Destiny's to embarrassed to go in her secret crush's room!" Faye teased.  
  
Vicious started to laugh. Destiny gave a real dirty look. She was tempted just to go in and prove Faye wrong, but she didn't like losing bets. Not that she would lose anything if she lost. Destiny took a quick glance at Vicious, who was still laughing. She quickly looked back at Faye. Vicious decided to join in the fun.  
  
"Yeah, I think she is." Vicious whispered in her ear.  
  
Destiny turned around and hit his arm.  
  
"Funny." Destiny stated.  
  
Vicious started to laugh again.  
  
"Well, I don't think you want to sit in the living room all night do you?" Vicious questioned.  
  
"I'm not going in there with these two by myself." Faye motioned to the guys.  
  
"We could always carry her." Vicious suggested as he smiled at Destiny.  
  
"You know, you're about as annoying as Coleeeeeeeeee" Destiny yelled at the end.  
  
Vicious had flung her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.  
  
"Vicious if you don't put me down!" Destiny started kicking and hitting his back.  
  
"He, Spike! Hold her hands would ya?" Vicious said as he grabbed her legs.  
  
"Spike! I am so going to kill you when I kill him!" Destiny yelled, talking about Vicious.  
  
Spike smiled and Faye was laughing. Destiny noticed she wasn't doing anything but wasting breath and energy, so she quieted down. She was doing something she hadn't done in a long time; admitting defeat. (Even if it was just in a bet.)  
  
~  
  
Okay.so maybe they don't kiss in this chapter, but you know what's going to happen right? Of, course you do! She admitted defeat so now you know what happens. I'll just put the kissing part in the next chapter. Please REVIEW. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. There was a wait in getting this up, so sorry about that. Sorry it was so short. Cya! 


	9. The Short And Stupid Chapter

Here's another chapter. Thankfully it didn't take as long to get this one up as it did the last one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any movies that they mention.  
  
The Short Stupid Chapter  
  
~  
  
"I'm gonna drop you in about five seconds." Vicious stated.  
  
"Don't drop me! Just put me down!" Destiny told him as she was plopped on his bed.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Idiot." Destiny mumbled.  
  
Vicious smirked as Faye and Spike skidded across the room to the movie stand that covered the whole wall. (There was still no room for all the movies. I wish I had that my movies and dvds.) Spike started looking at the DVDs while Faye looked at the VHSs. Spike picked up a movie and looked at it.  
  
"Hey Vicious! I didn't know you liked westerns!" Spike told him.  
  
"I'm never gonna live that one down." Vicious mumbled as he watched the two skim through the titles.  
  
"We'll watch this one first." Faye said as she flung a movie backwards.  
  
Destiny caught it. She got up off the bed and walked over to where Vicious was standing while reading the summary of the movie.  
  
"You actually waste your money on these?" Spike asked as he saw the rest of the westerns that Vicious had.  
  
"You just have no taste." Vicious shot back.  
  
Destiny walked over to look at a stack of movies in the corner. She picked up the one on top and blinked.  
  
"The wizard of what?" Destiny asked.  
  
"That's my.um.old movies. From when I was a kid." Vicious explained.  
  
Spike turned around.  
  
"Vicious, you told me that by the time you were eight, you were watching porno films." Spike grinned.  
  
"I was." Vicious told him.  
  
"Then, why in the hell, do you have 'The Wizard of Oz?'"  
  
"Yeah, let me in on it!" Faye scrambled over to the guys while holding three more movies.  
  
"Ya, know why aren't watching all the ones you pick out." Spike stated to Faye.  
  
"But these ones are best!" Faye yelled.  
  
Destiny walked over and grabbed the three movies Faye was holding. She read the summaries of each.  
  
"Sin, Jason X, and The Fast and the Furious? Why have I not heard of these?" Destiny questioned.  
  
"Because you don't have a life." Faye joked.  
  
Destiny threw the DVD, Jason X, at her. Faye ducked and it hit Spike in the arm. He bent down and picked it up. Faye was about to grab a VHS to throw at Destiny but stopped.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Not the merchandise!" Vicious yelled.  
  
Faye gave him a bored look, but replaced the movies.  
  
"I thought you said you were into gory movies." Spike stated.  
  
"I am." Vicious looked at him.  
  
"I don't see a really gory movie here."  
  
"You aren't looking good enough."  
  
Vicious started looking at Destiny. She knew exactly why he was looking at her.  
  
"No." She stated.  
  
Vicious gave her a 'why?' look. Destiny nodded toward Spike and Faye. Spike, who was looking at them, had a confused look that soon turned into a grin. Destiny gave him one of those looks that clearly said not to go there, but Spike was still grinning. He thought something was going on between the two.not just a bet.  
  
Faye suddenly turned around and started to look around. She blinked a few times before looking at Spike. Then she looked at Destiny and finally to Vicious.  
  
"I thought you said that you had a big screen TV in here." Faye wondered aloud.  
  
Vicious pretend hit himself on the head.  
  
"I forgot I moved that o the living room!" Vicious exclaimed.  
  
Faye and Spike exchanged looks as they ran past him to find his living room. Destiny had an annoyed look on her face while Vicious had an amused one.  
  
"I.hate.you." Destiny stated.  
  
Vicious grinned.  
  
"Well, they -are- gone now." Vicious looked at the door then back to her.  
  
"Ya know, that bet wasn't fair." Destiny said.  
  
"How was it not?"  
  
"Oh, well, picking me up and slinging me over your shoulder to bring me in here isn't really what I cal fair."  
  
"Yeah.I always heard it was called force." Vicious looked at the ceiling in pretend pondering.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"I think I've been called that a lot today."  
  
"I could call you worse."  
  
"I've learned that."  
  
"Wow.I didn't know you could learn."  
  
"Funny." Vicious smirked.  
  
"Wasn't it? You know. I would have loved to have seen you kiss Spike."  
  
"That's why I needed to get you in here, because I am not kissing that idiot!"  
  
Destiny grinned.  
  
"I'll save it for another bet that I can't lose."  
  
"Time to cash in you chips, little lady."  
  
"You know, I could take that as an insult."  
  
Vicious grinned He took a step closer to her and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
"Hey, Vicious! Where's your- oh." Spike walked in and then started laughing.  
  
Vicious quickly jerked away from her out of surprise. He gave Spike a really dirty look. Faye walked into the hallway and stood right outside the door, wondering what was so funny. Destiny walked past Spike and over to Faye. Vicious was still shooting a death glare at Spike, but Spike didn't really care.  
  
"I found the living room." Faye stated and started to walk back.  
  
Destiny followed her.  
  
"Nice timing, Spike." Vicious growled.  
  
That only made Spike laugh harder.  
  
"I'd like to know what makes it so funny. It's not like it's the first time you walked in and saw me kissing someone. Remember that time when me and-"  
  
"Don't remind me." Spike muttered as he got up, his face red from laughing.  
  
""But what's so funny this time?"  
  
"Well me and Faye were joking about this just a minute ago, and then to walk in and-" Spike started laughing again.  
  
Vicious supported him as he dragged him out of his room and into the living room, where the found Cole sitting on the couch. They didn't see the girls.  
  
"Hey, Cole. I'm starting to think you like being in Vicious's house." Spike teased.  
  
"Shut up Spike." Vicious told him.  
  
"Cole what do you want?" Vicious asked.  
  
"Where's Faye and Destiny?"  
  
"Why would you care?" Spike and Vicious said in unison.  
  
"Oh, getting possessive aren't we?" Spike kidded.  
  
"Spike would you just shut up!" Vicious looked around  
  
"Hey Spike," Vicious started as he looked around.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where did the girls go?"  
  
~  
  
That chapter was short and kind of stupid, hence the name. Lol. I was bored and there was nothing to do, even though I couldn't think of any good ideas at the moment, I finished this chapter. That is probably why it is boring. Anyway, I hope you still liked it and please REVIEW. Thanks for reading, sorry it was short, and cya! 


	10. Plans

I know somebody is saying that the 'kiss' should have been more descriptive, but I didn't want it to be because Spike walks in like right at the beginning.so now that that's outta the way.here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any movies or songs that might pop up.  
  
Plans  
  
~  
  
"Really, what do you want?" Spike asked.  
  
"I told you. I want to know where Faye and Destiny are." Cole repeated.  
  
"I heard my name." Faye stomped into the room and looked around.  
  
She regretted it when she saw Cole. He looked at her, but soon looked back to the guys.  
  
"I think you're missing one." Cole stated.  
  
"She's around here somewhere."Vicious supplied.  
  
All of the sudden there was a blast of noise. Faye and Vicious worked out the words to be Nelly's "Air Force Ones." The song was really loud and it was even hurting Vicious's ears, but it was turned off at about the same time it was turned on. Destiny walked back into the room, where everyone was looking at her.  
  
"I, um, didn't mean to do that." Destiny told them.  
  
Faye started laughing.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Spike asked.  
  
"It's a little thing called rap.that'll teach you to listen to jazz all the time." Vicious told him.  
  
Destiny looked at Cole. She looked at Vicious and Spike and mouthed 'what's he doing here?'. Vicious just shrugged. Spike told her.  
  
"Looking for you and Faye." Spike said.  
  
"Oh, that's nice." Faye said.  
  
There was more music now, but coming from outside. It sounded like metal, but Destiny wasn't sure. Vicious looked irritated. Spike had one of those 'oh-boy' faces on. Faye and Destiny exchanged looks.  
  
"I think it's the guys they work for." Faye whispered.  
  
"Oh.is that good?" Destiny asked.  
  
"I thought you knew."  
  
"I think I did at one time, but I sorta forgot what syndicate."  
  
"He works for a syndicate?"  
  
"They."  
  
"Spike Speigal get your afro over here!" Faye looked pointing at the ground in front of her.  
  
It seemed that Spike and Vicious just remembered they were there. Vicious shot a look at Spike, who walked over to the girls and told them to go somewhere were they wouldn't be seen. Vicious walked over to Cole and was about to throw him out the window when Mao walked in.  
  
"What'd we do?" Spike asked as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"Well, you usually never come out here to get us, it's usually someone else." Vicious corrected Spike's mistake.  
  
"Whose he?" Mao motioned to Cole. "I guess he's the owner of the other car out there."  
  
"Yes, and I was just leaving. Goodbye." Cole started to walk by them.  
  
Vicious wished they'd shoot him, but they didn't. When Destiny heard that she listened for her car. When she heard it she was about to run out of there and kill Cole, but Faye stopped her.  
  
"Spike told us to get out of site for a reason." Faye said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I do worse things when I'm around my dad." Destiny fought back.  
  
Destiny looked through the window and saw her car-with Cole in it- pull out of the driveway.  
  
"Doesn't he have a backdoor?" Destiny asked.  
  
"I don't think."  
  
"Damnit."  
  
"Shh."  
  
Destiny gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Now I'll have to go to his house later to get my car." Destiny stated.  
  
"How'd he get it started?" Faye asked.  
  
Destiny's eyes got big.  
  
"He hot wired the dang thing. Crap! That's nice." Destiny didn't look happy at all.  
  
Destiny decided to get quiet and listen to the conversation.  
  
~  
  
"The White Tigers.aren't we supposed to be keeping peace with them?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well, technically, yes, but the DizSteal are more valuable allies. Where do you think we get some of our best men?" Mao said.  
  
"But, that'll start a lot of crap with their allies and.well, I think you should get the point." Vicious pointed out.  
  
"Our allies have that covered. They say that they wanted to see the Tigers come down for a while now." Mao persisted.  
  
Vicious and Spike looked at eachother.  
  
"And what do we have to do in all this?" They asked in unison.  
  
"You, along with a few other people, will be the ones bringing the main building down. You'll have some backup, of course."  
  
"How many other people?"  
  
"Two other people."  
  
"Do we really need five people.?"  
  
"Well, they are strong and can be stronger-"  
  
"That's just a rumor."  
  
"Comm seems to think it's necessary."  
  
"Comm thinks everything is necessary."  
  
~  
  
"I'm gonna get him for that."  
  
"Shut up, Destiny"  
  
~  
  
This chapter is really short.even shorter than usual. Sorry bout that. I just found it fit to stop here. I hope you liked it, thanks for reading, and please REVIEW. Cya. 


	11. A Day That Sucks On So Many Levels

Happy New Year!  
  
This chapter is going to be different from the usual trying-to-be-funny-and- action chapter. It's gonna be slower and maybe a little mushy. Definitely not a lot! Well.here ya go.  
  
I feel so stupid! ::Hits herself:: I forgot about the bracelets! I was going to do something with them, but ::grumbles:: I forgot. Thanks for reminding me, Aolani. I can't believe I forgot! ::hits herself again and then complains about it hurting:: They'll probably be in the next chapter. -IF- I don't forget again. Okay.I'll shut up now. A thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.now, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or Taco Bell.  
  
A Day That Sucks On So Many Levels  
  
~  
  
"What was that about?" Faye asked.  
  
Spike and Vicious sigh and look frustrated.  
  
"Weren't you listening?" Spike asked.  
  
"Where'd Destiny go?" Vicious questioned.  
  
"Oh, crap." Faye mumbled.  
  
~  
  
Destiny pulled out her car keys and pushed a few buttons on the keychain.  
  
~  
  
"Whoa? Whose car is this?" Asked Scard, one of Cole's friends.  
  
"I bought it, what do you think?" Cole asked.  
  
"Really?" Scard asks as he puts a hand on the hood.  
  
The car starts to move a Scard stumbles away from it in shock.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Scard yells.  
  
"Oh, crap." Cole mumbles as the car starts to pick up speed.  
  
Cole runs over to it and tries to open the door, but the doors are locked.  
  
'I hate it when people can still control their cars.' Cole thought as he watched roll away from him and around the corner.  
  
Scard steps up beside him.  
  
"That wasn't really your car was it?" Scard asks dumbly.  
  
~  
  
Destiny waits a few minutes until she sees her car come around the bend. She climbs in thinks about where she should go. Home, see what's going on with her dad and the DizSteal, or go kill Cole.  
  
~  
  
"She probably went to find out more about what's goin' on." Spike suggested.  
  
Vicious was about to nod when Faye interrupted.  
  
"No, she probably went to kill Cole for taking her car." Faye said.  
  
Vicious sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm going to sleep." Vicious announced as he started to walk up the stairs back to his room.  
  
Spike looked to Faye then back to Vicious. Vicious gave him one of those dangerous 'get out' looks. Spike grinned and then Vicious grinned. Faye looked back at the two wondering what they were thinking. Spike motioned for Faye to come on and they left.  
  
~  
  
"Where are we going?" Faye asks looking at Spike.  
  
"Where's your car?" Spike asked Faye.  
  
Faye blinked and looked around before she remembered.  
  
"I came over with Destiny."  
  
"Looks like you'll have to ride with me then." Spike announced as he swung into his car.  
  
Faye slid into the seat across from him and wondered why his whole car was black except for the green lettering on the stereo system. Faye picked up a few of the tapes and cds.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Is this all you listen to?'  
  
"What's wrong with jazz?"  
  
"Nothing.but."  
  
"But you're wondering why I don't have rap or anything?"  
  
"Yeah." Faye prompted.  
  
"I listen to enough of that between you, Vicious, and now Destiny."  
  
"But, you haven't even hung around Destiny that much!"  
  
"You can hear it coming from her car whenever she goes anywhere half the time!"  
  
Faye sighed. He was right after all.  
  
"And then she says it's cause the car has no insulation."  
  
"It doesn't."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Faye snorted.  
  
"Because when I was with her and we had the music down low Cole complained that it was to loud and he didn't know how we could listen to it that loud."  
  
"Whoa? Cole hasn't been harassing you has he?"  
  
"When does he not?"  
  
Spike shook his head before he looked both ways so he didn't cause a collision.  
  
"Where are we going?" Faye asked again.  
  
"I dunno. I'm hungry though."  
  
"When are you not?" Faye teased.  
  
Spike grinned because he couldn't think of a comeback, which is unusual for him.  
  
"I wanna taco."  
  
"Not again!"  
  
~  
  
"Where's-" Destiny walked in the building, but was cut off when she was about to ask where her father was.  
  
"He's upstairs in his room." One of the men informed her.  
  
She nodded to him, then she walked up the stairs. She didn't bother knocking and just opened the door to his quarters.  
  
"What's going on?" Destiny asked him.  
  
"What?" Comm looked at her strangely.  
  
"I heard something. What's going on with the tigers?"  
  
"I thought I told them not to tell you." Comm said more to himself than to her.  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"I wasn't told I overheard."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Nevermind that. What's going on?"  
  
"Well, simply it's just us and the Dragons against the Tigers."  
  
Destiny narrowed her eyes and stopped herself from just leaping of the desk and strangling him. She snorted and turned her back on him to walk out.  
  
"Wait!" Comm exclaimed, surprised by her reaction.  
  
Destiny turned back around.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me why we're against them?" Comm said.  
  
"Are you going to tell me?" Destiny asked.  
  
Comm stopped to ponder. Destiny didn't wait and she excused herself with a quick 'Cya.' Destiny walked back down the steps. She decided to go play cards with the guys, but stopped when she saw her mother, who looked very upset.  
  
"Mom?" Destiny walked over.  
  
"Are you okay?" Destiny asked.  
  
"I was wondering where you were." Her mother said as she threw her arms around her.  
  
Destiny hugged her mom back.  
  
"Mom, what's going on?"  
  
"Your father hasn't told you?"  
  
"Just something about us and the Dragons were going to go against the Tigers. Is there something else?"  
  
"Maybe it's best if you don't know." Her mother said.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Her mother gave her an apologetic look and one last hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking off to go scold her father. One of the men was sitting there staring at her. His eyes were teasing her. She gave him a dirty look.  
  
"I love my mother and I don't really care what you think so don't say anything and live another day." Destiny walked off.  
  
The man looked taken aback, but he walked after her. He ran a hand through his red hair.  
  
"Where've you been? You haven't been playin cards or joking around with us any more. You wouldn't be ditching us for some other friends would you?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes, I have been hanging around with other people. I didn't know you needed me around, Steven." Destiny grinned at her brother. (Yes, brother. They aren't flirting or anything.)  
  
"Let's go play cards!" Destiny took off at a run with her brother, Steven, right behind her.  
  
~  
  
Spike and Faye ended up at Taco Bell with Spike buying the store. Faye was standing there unpatiently waiting for her turn to order. Finally Spike finished his order and Faye stepped up.  
  
"Two soft tacos and one hard."  
  
"Oh, I see how you are." Spike whispered.  
  
Faye didn't get it at first, but then she turned to him and gave him a dirty look. The bill came up to sixty something and Faye made Spike pay three fourths of it because he wanted more than three fourths of it.  
  
"That was rude, Spike." Faye said.  
  
"What?" Spike looked at her.  
  
"No, that was worse than rude. I don't care about rude remarks. That hurt."  
  
Spike looked at her, puzzled. Faye sighed and decided to drop it. Spike noticed what he done.  
  
"Sorry.I was just kidding." Spike said and he unwrapped one of his tacos.  
  
"I really shouldn't be mad about it, but coming from you it just." Faye distracted herself by cutting her soft taco into little pieces with a plastic fork.  
  
Faye looked back up at Spike who was grinned with a piece of lettuce hanging out of his mouth. Faye had stop herself from bursting out in laughter and tears. She just covered her mouth and did her best not to laugh to loud. Spike's try to lighten the mood had worked.  
  
~  
  
Vicious finally got up. He hung over bed with his hair in his eyes. The digital clock by his side red 5:30 p.m. Vicious got up and scratched his neck. He automatically pushed 'play' on his cd player. Eminem's voice burst out on it, but not as loud as Nelly's did downstairs. Vicious didn't even notice the change he just walked into the bathroom.  
  
~  
  
Steven laid down four aces and an eight, smirking. Destiny returned the smirk as she laid down a straight flush. Steven's mouth dropped open. Destiny gathered the cards and shuffled. She tossed a white chip in the middle of the table. Everyone else did the same.  
  
"Seven card draw." Destiny announced as she gave the four people and herself two cards.  
  
~  
  
Spike was finally on his last taco. Faye was waiting, but not patiently. Spike smirked. After a few minutes Spike had ate the taco and he was ready to go.  
  
"I can't believe you ate all that." Faye exclaimed as the two exited Taco Bell.  
  
"It was easy, you should try it sometime." Spike kidded.  
  
Faye was about to say something when Spike planted a great big wet one on her lips. Faye wiped her lips and took off at a run toward Spike, who was trying to unlock the car. Faye acted like she was going to hit him, but she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"You are evil." Faye smiled.  
  
"I could say the same about you." Spike smirked.  
  
Their lips brushed briefly. Spike came back for a real kiss as he slid an arm around her waist. Faye playfully blew into his mouth. Spike backed up and gave her a funny look. Faye put a finger on his nose.  
  
"You taste like taco." Faye laughed.  
  
Spike started laughing after a short moment and proceeded to unlock the car. Faye walked back around the passenger's side and looked around to see if anyone was looking at them Thankfully there wasn't.  
  
~  
  
Vicious walked out of the bathroom in boxers trying to dry his hair with a already soaked towel. He had dropped half of it in the water and he had no other clean towels so he was trying to dry his hair with half of it. He looked out the window. It was already getting dark. Vicious shook his head and threw the towel back in the bathroom.  
  
He walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of baggy black jeans and a black t-shirt. He wasn't ready to go to sleep just yet. He walked over and grabbed a poor excuse for a brush and started to brush his hair. It was full of knots and it sounded more like he was ripping it out rather than brushing it. He thought about cutting it, but didn't like the idea that much. He would bring it up and see what Spike and them thought tomorrow.  
  
~  
  
Destiny was stuck with putting up the chips and cards. The cards were easy, but putting the chips up was a little harder. Not really hard, but it took some time. Steven sat by and watched.  
  
"What are ya gonna do now? I don't think you're goin' to sleep. It's only six." Steven said.  
  
"I couldn't go to sleep if I tried. I dunno, I might call Faye and see what she's doing."  
  
"Who's Faye?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Wow, no lecture about how I shouldn't have friends because they're backstabbers?"  
  
"I'll spare you this time." Steven chuckled.  
  
Destiny grinned as she slid the last chip into the slot.  
  
"We should play with money next time." Destiny announced.  
  
"Oh, no we shouldn't!"  
  
~  
  
Cole walked up to his leader.  
  
"You wanted me."  
  
"Yes. You do know what we're doing, right?"  
  
"Exactly what we are doing."  
  
~  
  
That was another chapter. I'd say it was close to 1,800 words. Don't expect another chapter like that for a long time. It might've gotten confusing, if it did I'm sorry. It's practically the first time I've wrote about all of them when they weren't all in one group, ya know?" I used a lot of slang- like words, sorry about that. Atleast they didn't cuss! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. It was slow and boring, sorry. Please REVIEW! Cya! 


	12. Typical Monday

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Typical Monday  
  
~  
  
Vicious walked into school half-stumbling. It would be nicer if he had gotten atleast -some- sleep last night. Unfortunately, he didn't. Spike and Faye were sitting at one of the lunch tables watching something Vicious couldn't see yet. Vicious walked up to them and tossed the two books he had with him on the table. He looked down the hall to where the other two were looking. Destiny was standing talking to the teacher with a not so nice look on her face.  
  
"You're what?" She yelled.  
  
Spike didn't think anyone hadn't heard her.  
  
"I told you I didn't right the fu-freaking thing!" Destiny yelled after a moment's pause.  
  
She had one of those I'm-going-to-throw-you-through-the-wall-in-a-minute looks. A good thing for her, him, and the wall, she didn't. He gave her he piece of paper he had been holding. She just looked at it in disgust for a few seconds Then she slung her bookbag over her shoulders hastily and in a manner that could very easily bruise someone. She started walking toward them trying to cool off.  
  
She stopped in front of them, closed her eyes and took three deep breaths. She then dropped her bookbag on the floor and sat down, leaning on the table. She looked calmer, but not totally calm. No one said anything. Spike looked at her expectantly. She swung around to where she could see all three of them.  
  
"I'm . . . Going . . . To . . . Kill . . . Cole . . ." Was all she said before she grabbed her stuff and walked off.  
  
Spike, Vicious, and Faye all looked at eachother and then to the retreated form of Destiny.  
  
"I hope Cole can run." Spike stated.  
  
Vicious and Faye laughed, but Vicious still gave him one of those 'I don't' looks.  
  
~  
  
The bell rang for break. Spike and Vicious found Faye and Destiny sitting down at a table. Faye was reserving seats for them while Destiny was burning a paper with a lighter she got only God knows where. Vicious sat down.  
  
'Can you do that in school?" Vicious asked.  
  
"It doesn't fucking matter. As soon as that damn teacher tells the mother fucking principle about that I'm kicked out." Destiny cursed a lot because she was mad.  
  
Not that it would really help a lot. Destiny just threw the half-burning paper into the trash and dumped a cup of water on it, then dropped the cup in as well. She didn't care if the school caught fire.  
  
"What was that?" Spike asked.  
  
"Her test." Faye told him.  
  
"He's kicking you out because of a test?" Spike asked.  
  
"No, Cole put a note on his desk that read something I'd rather not say."  
  
"A kill letter?" Vicious asked.  
  
"Or a 'thrill' letter." Spike started laughing, but stopped when he noticed he was the only one doing so.  
  
Destiny gave him a death glare. Destiny snorted and looked down.  
  
"Dad is going to kill me." Destiny says slowly.  
  
"Why do you think Cole did it?" Faye asked.  
  
"Cole did what?" Came a voice behind them.  
  
Destiny slowly turned around. She started clenching and unclenching her fists. Her anger rose again, you could see it and feel the tension vibrating off of her.  
  
"You," Destiny rose a finger. "Are so fucking dead." She bolted after him like lightning.  
  
Cole's eyes widened and he started running back the way he came.  
  
"What'd I do?" Cole yelled back while running through the many people.  
  
"You know what you did!" Destiny replied while she did a good job of staying right on his heels.  
  
Cole grinned a sinister grin.  
  
"I knew that would get a rise out of you." Cole twisted around another turn and out the door.  
  
Destiny was delayed a few moments by a group of boys in her way. She narrowed her eyes and played football. (knocked them down to get through) She was soon out the door, but she didn't see which way Cole went. She thought of what way Cole would more than likely go, and took to the right side of the building. She slowed to a jog when she reached where the cars are.  
  
Cole's was no where to be seen. She sighed and turned around, right into Cole. She was amazed that she hadn't heard him walk up behind her. She backed up a few steps. She was about to throw herself forward with a flurry of punches and kicks, but then she noticed the three guns trained on her. She snorted and looked a Cole, expecting an explanation.  
  
"Well, you won't have to worry about getting kicked out." Cole smirked.  
  
Destiny just stared at him.  
  
"The teacher's dead." Cole supplied.  
  
Destiny stopped a laugh.  
  
"What do you want?" Destiny said.  
  
She had just gotten into the habit of leaving her gun well hidden in her car, but now she cursed herself for it. Destiny made a quick move to kick the gun out of atleast one of the men's hands. She succeeded, but another man made a move to grab her. She grabbed his arm and twisted then pushed him back with her foot. She spun around and kicked the other man, but before she could make another move an arm wrapped around her neck.  
  
'You have your good days, and you have your bad days.' Destiny thought.  
  
'This is defiantly a bad day.' She added.  
  
~  
  
"Where'd they go?" Faye walked out of the school with Spike right behind her.  
  
Vicious was slowly dragging along behind him. Spike made one of those 'I dunno.' Hums. Faye rolled her eyes. She didn't expect him to really give her an answer. She started walking to the left. Maybe she was down there. She wasn't very far off, but off all the same.  
  
~  
  
"Hello?" Destiny's father, Comm, answered the phone that his bodyguard had just handed him.  
  
It wasn't long before he was smirking evilly.  
  
"Tell me the details later. Can't talk over the phone, now can we?" Comm said after a short pause.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"See you." Comm hung up and handed the guard his phone.  
  
The guard looked at him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
~  
  
"Well, I have to admit this is nice." Destiny said sarcastically in choked words.  
  
Cole grinned.  
  
"Oh, I bet." He said as he started a step backwards, dragging her along with him.  
  
It's a good thing his grip wasn't -that- tight. Cole took his free hand and opened the door to his car. Destiny's mind was going through thoughts like 'what have I gotten myself into?' and 'How am I going to get out of it?'. Cole moved a little to the side in order to push her into the car. She pushed him back into the car. His grip loosened around her neck and she jerked his arm off, but he grabbed her hair.  
  
Destiny shrieked and grabbed his hands.  
  
'I should have done this first. No girls like their hair pulled." Cole mocked.  
  
He grabbed her hands.  
  
~  
  
"What was that?" Spike, Vicious, and Faye looked at eachother.  
  
At the same time they all started off the same way, half-jogging, half running.  
  
~  
  
Cole tried to put her in the car again but once he started to push her she went limp. Cole almost dropped her out of surprise. Cole looked down at her. She was okay.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Destiny hissed.  
  
She flung her feet up and started to kick him. A few kicks hit her target and Cole fell to the ground whimpering. Destiny quickly got up and looked around to see where the people that had been with Cole were. They were lying on the ground, unconscious. She didn't think she hit them -that- hard, but she must've. Destiny started to walk backwards. She bent down briefly to grab one of the men's guns as Cole tried to get up.  
  
She heard running behind her and she glanced over her shoulder. She quickly looked back at Cole once she saw it was Faye and them. She fired a shot at Cole the same time she tripped over one of the guys, so the bullet only hit his hand. Cole cursed aloud and to himself and in his head. Destiny got back up and aimed for his head. Spike came up, grabbed her hand, and took the gun from her.  
  
Vicious walked over to Cole, looked at him, and quickly knocked him out. Faye looked over at Spike, giving him a warning glare. Teachers were coming. Vicious motioned for her to give him the gun. She tossed it to him. Hi quickly covered the gun in Cole's fingerprints and left it in his hand. He hoped that when they gave the gun to the police they wouldn't find their fingerprints on it. At that moment the teachers came around the corner.  
  
"This idiot tried to shoot us, but hit his hand. Freakin' drunk." Vicious told him as he started to walk back into the building with Destiny, Spike, and Faye.  
  
"Oh, gee, that was a good excuse, don'tcha think?" Faye whispered sarcastically.  
  
Vicious didn't even get a 'shut up' in before a teacher was calling for them to stop. They all turned around at the same time.  
  
"You all, come here. We'll have to notify the police and you'll have to tell us and them what happened." The teacher announced.  
  
"Don't you have a class to teach?" Faye asked, exasperated.  
  
~ (It's the next Monday.)  
  
Vicious and Spike both walked into the school. Destiny was sitting there in deep thought while Faye didn't look very happy. When she saw Spike and vicious she snorted and didn't even motion to them so they knew that she knew they were there. Vicious sat down next to Destiny. She jumped and looked at him.  
  
"Don't do that." Destiny commanded.  
  
Vicious threw his hands in the air.  
  
"I only sat down!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, so scaring me was just a side effect?" She looks bored.  
  
Faye cracks a smile despite her mood. Cole starts to walk over. Destiny started to get up, but Vicious was faster and he stood between Cole and the others. Faye, Spike, and Destiny exchanged glances then looked back at Vicious and Cole.  
  
"What?" Cole asked like nothing had happened.  
  
He covered up his hand with a Nike glove.  
  
"You don't want to know what and I suggest you don't hang around o find out." Vicious said.  
  
Cole gave him a weird look. He moved a little to the side to see the three behind him. Vicious grabbed his throat as quick as a striking snake. He pulled him back over so he could look at him.  
  
"I implied that you leave. Are you going to if I let you go?" Vicious hissed.  
  
"I don't think he can breath . . ." Faye announced.  
  
Spike grinned.  
  
"That's the point." Spike explained.  
  
Cole done the best he could of a nod and vicious removed his hand. Cole glared daggers at him, and then at the three behind him before taking off down the way he came.  
  
"It's a good thing teachers aren't around when you do stunts like that." Faye said.  
  
"Yeah, but he probably goes and tells the teachers." Destiny pointed out.  
  
"After that little stunt that happened the other day I'm surprised they don't have 50 teachers surrounding us." Spike said.  
  
He pulled out a book.  
  
"Didn't do your homework . . . Spike?" Faye made it into a teasing sentence.  
  
"Hey, Des, did you do your homework?" Spike asked because she was in that class with him.  
  
Destiny sighed and gave him her binder. Vicious stood there looking at them. He couldn't get a word in because of the three trading answers and shooting the shizatz. (Yes, shizatz.)  
  
"Is that it?" Faye asked when Spike closed Destiny's binder.  
  
Spike nodded, but Vicious cut in.  
  
"Yeah, all but one question. Who . . . in . . . the . . . heck . . . is Des?" Vicious asked.  
  
Spike hits himself. Faye laughs and points to Destiny, who is snickering.  
  
"Even though I don't want him calling me that." Destiny points an accusing finger at Spike.  
  
Spike grins. Faye smiles and Vicious is still standing there like an idiot.  
  
~  
  
Vicious and Spike met up in their usual class. Their was just one problem. Cole was in it, when he usually wasn't. Vicious expressed his concerns to the teacher, but the teacher wouldn't listen. Cole must've threatened him.or something. Vicious walked over and sat down in his usual desk. Destiny reluctantly sat down in her desk, which was in the middle of Vicious and Cole.  
  
Cole looked over at her and she stared back almost as coldly as Vicious. Vicious shoots a warning glance. Cole ignored it.  
  
"I hope that little incident the other day won't affect our beautiful relationship." Cole smiled.  
  
"Your dumbass fucking 'incidents' is what fucked up the beautiful relationship we never had." Destiny's anger was rising.  
  
Vicious reached over and gave her a warning touch. The teacher was starting to look at them. Cole 'tch'ed and leaned back in seat, putting his feet on the bottom of the desk in front of him. Destiny shifted and swung her right foot underneath her and let her other foot dangle to the floor. Vicious slouched, but kept his feet on the ground.  
  
Destiny decided to listen in class today. Cole said a few other things before the period was out, but Destiny completely ignored him and Vicious's warning glances turned into you-are-so-dead stares. Destiny thanked the lord when class was over and she hastily walked out. She even left Vicious behind who had to jog to keep up with her. They found Faye and Spike arguing when they walked into the cafeteria.  
  
They heard something about Spike looking at someone's butt and Faye being totally ditched. Spike's story was he was looking past her to the poster on the wall while Faye says he was looking at her butt and started to walk toward her. Vicious and Destiny finally got the other two settled down.  
  
Spike got mad and walked off. Vicious looked at the girls. Faye didn't look happy. She said something about stupid men and Destiny countered with.  
  
"Guys are like roses, watch out for the pricks." Destiny said.  
  
Faye flickered a faint smile. Vicious gave her a dirty look and started after spike.  
  
"Maybe not exactly what I meant!" Destiny called after him.  
  
Faye looked at her and started giggling like crazy. Destiny gave her one of those 'what' looks. Faye grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"We might have to work on this." Faye said giddily.  
  
"Oh no." Destiny said.  
  
~  
  
That was a little say long? So, I got bored. I love that saying I used. A friend thought of it. I think I cussed a little too much in here.or was that the last chapter. Sorry about that. Please R&R thanks for reading, I hope you liked, cya. 


	13. JustAnotherChapter I couldn't think a ne...

I got sick and missed exams. A good thing, but not a good thing. I have A LOT of homework from the other day that I was sick and my mother had to make me get the homework from a friend. Doing that'll be fun. I'm mad at myself as well. On an oral presentation that was due last week I misspelled week. I spelled it wekk. I really can't believe I done that. To make it worse, I had no white out with me. Anyway I'd probably still get points taken off for using white out, but oh well. I'm tired and I'm not sure if it was last chapter that was supposed to have the bracelets in it or this one. SO, that means I might have forgot them again. I'm this close ::Holds fingers very close together:: from ripping all of my hair out. Not, I'm not going to rip my hair out. And it must not be that bad because I still have time to write another chapter. It's been what? A week? Well, sorry for the wait for those of you who were waiting ;) I just noticed I wrote more than a paragraph on this. Maybe I should get a diary so I won't be writing my life story in my chapters, lol.  
  
Thanks go out to everyone who has reviewed! Thankyou very much.  
  
(One of these days I might get around to answering everyone's reviews individually. Right now I don't really have the time because of that boatload of homework and my internet is acting up. I'll be lucky if I get this up today. Sorry!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Just Another Chapter (I can't think of a title for this chapter!)  
  
~  
  
"Why did today feel like a week?" Faye asked.  
  
"Correction; month." Spike told her.  
  
"Maybe a year." Destiny said as she plopped into the front seat of her car.  
  
"Try decade." Vicious announced.  
  
"Well, that got out of hand." Spike commented.  
  
"I could've said century." Vicious pointed out.  
  
"Save your breath." Spike huffed.  
  
"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Faye asked.  
  
Destiny turned the radio up lightly. A Rob Zombie song was on. Vicious sat there humming/singing to himself. Faye looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"I dunno, what -are- we gonna do?" Spike asked.  
  
"Our life is boring and tragic." Destiny said when nobody else said anything.  
  
"Yeah, it would make one heck of a book." Spike smirked.  
  
"The only problem is none of us can write." Faye said.  
  
"Nope." Vicious chuckled.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"I'm hungry." Spike speaks up.  
  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
~  
  
"Three softshell, three hardshell, and a soda." Destiny put in her order at Tacobell.  
  
"Well, aren't we the pig today." Vicious looks at her.  
  
"Oh yeah? Just wait 'til Spike orders." Faye joked.  
  
Spike gave her a dirty look behind her back. She seemed to sense it and lightly punched him in the stomach. He was about to a give her a dirtier look when Vicious said;  
  
"You might want to stop while you're ahead."  
  
Spike nodded and looked the other way. The woman at the register took the rest of their orders all together and repeated it to make sure she had gotten everything. Destiny nodded. They waited a few moments to get their food then they went down and sat at a table. They all began to eat. Faye looked at them all.  
  
"I'd just like to know who's going to pay for this." She stated.  
  
"Oh, boy." Destiny said.  
  
"Split it." Spike suggested.  
  
"You don't have enough money to help pay for a five cent piece of bubblegum." Vicious said.  
  
Spike threw an unused plastic knife at him.  
  
"Die, bitch, die!" spike whispered loudly.  
  
Vicious slammed his hand down on the table, hitting a packet of sauce. The packet ripped and Spike got a face full of sauce. (I wonder if you can really do that.) Destiny covered her mouth, laughing as she fell against the wall beside her. Faye sat there trying to make him hold still so she could wipe it off. Some guy across from them, who was drinking started laughing and some of his drink came out of his nose. Vicious quickly turned his head.  
  
"That's real nice." Spike said.  
  
Somehow he managed to get some close and in his hair.  
  
"Oh, look. He's Christmas colors!" Vicious started laughing all over again.  
  
Faye let out a breath of air and laughed at the same time. Destiny finally stopped laughing. Spike tried to do the same thing to Vicious and he slammed his fist down on one of the packets. The packet kind of twisted to the side and for the most part missed Vicious, but hit the lady behind him who had come over to see what was going on.  
  
"I don't know you." Faye announced.  
  
Vicious and Destiny started laughing again. The lady glared daggers at Spike.  
  
~  
  
Vicious sat there trying to remove the very little amount of sauce that had got caught in his hair.  
  
"You'd look good with red highlights." Spike told Vicious. (inside joke)  
  
Vicious turned around and narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"Was that supposed to be some homo joke or something? Because I didn't get it." Faye looked at the two.  
  
Spike looked over at Destiny.  
  
"What's wrong with you. You haven't said but two words since morning." Spike asked Destiny.  
  
"Well, y'all are doing a fine job of running your mouths." Destiny said.  
  
"What was that supposed to mean!??!" Vicious asked her.  
  
Destiny shook her head in one of those 'nothing' manners. Vicious looked across the road. He looked at a building for a few moments before he quickly retrieved a gun and started shooting. Spike had noticed the same thing behind them and was shooting toward the other side.  
  
The two lowered the guns at almost the same time. Destiny looked around. How'd she miss -that-? Faye was standing with her gun out, but hadn't shot yet. Destiny pulled out her gun just in case and stood up. She blinked a few times. She still couldn't believe she hadn't seen the tiger's with pulled guns aimed at them.  
  
"Are you okay?" Vicious looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Destiny asked him.  
  
"I was led to believe that you reacted to things atleast -a little- faster than Faye." Vicious said.  
  
Destiny snorted. She usually was. Faye gave him a dirty look.  
  
"And just what was that supposed to mean?" Faye put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Nevermind." Vicious wanted a fast way out of it.  
  
They started to wonder why there were no more attacks. Was that all that had been sent?  
  
"That's it!" Spike said.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to the boss." Spike started to walk toward his car.  
  
"I guess he's tired of Cole and being shot at." Faye said.  
  
"Wouldn't you be." Destiny stated as she started up her car.  
  
"I'm going home. See ya." Destiny closed the door before she got a response.  
  
Faye said a goodbye and Vicious pointed his fingers at the sky for a short moment. That was his wave that almost everyone seemed to do these days. Destiny backed up and drove onto the main road. Faye and Destiny watched her go and then watched Spike pull put and drive off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Faye asked.  
  
"I might want to get home if Spike's going up there. I'll probably get a call I won't want to miss." Vicious said.  
  
Faye nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go home as well." Faye said more to herself than to Vicious.  
  
"See you." Faye said to Vicious.  
  
Vicious motioned that he'd heard her, but didn't reply. They both got into their cars and drove off.  
  
~  
  
"Um . . . I didn't mean -now-" Spike said, but it was too late.  
  
~  
  
Destiny decided to go to the DizSteal syndicate. She walked in to meet her brother.  
  
"We're going now." Her brother said.  
  
"We're what.?" Destiny asked.  
  
"Destroying the tigers." And with that he rushed over to some of the other men.  
  
Destiny looked at his back for a moment. Then, she quickly ran up the steps, skipping a step each stride. (For lack of a better word.) She saw her father and she quickly ran over to him.  
  
"What in God's name is going on?" Destiny asked.  
  
"I've been looking for you." Her father stated. "I want you on the front lines with your brother." He gave her a smile and was off.  
  
Destiny sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
'Atleast I got almost a two months break.' She thought.  
  
~  
  
That was very short and I'm very sorry. I didn't want to start the combat/fighting like scene until the next chapter and I'm going to try and correct all of the mistakes in the earlier chapters. It'll probably be a while before I do that though. I'll post them all at once. So, thankyou for reading, I hope you liked, and please REVIEW. Cya! 


	14. Chapter 14

I have totally screwed up the little plot I had when I started. The fic just stayed in place with one thing happening after another. I guess I can blame that on myself and wanting to get another chapter out when you don't have a good idea for the chapter -.-;; Oh, well. Enough, complaining. I seem to do that a lot, lol. I'm stupid. Anyway I haven't updated in forever . . . I think I'm going to try and correct all the mistakes and crap in some of my earlier chapters. Especially the first one! This story will be coming to an end in a few more chapters if all goes as planned. I might want to continue O.o Well; here's another chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Chapter ** (I forgot what chapter this is . . . )  
  
~  
  
"Do you even think they're in-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Shouldn't we just let the-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you even going to list-"  
  
"No."  
  
"I hate-"  
  
"I hate you, to." Destiny said.  
  
Her brother was asking some dumb questions and she was and centimeter away from knocking him out.  
  
"You trust -them-?" Her brother, Steven, asked.  
  
Them being Dragons.  
  
"For the time being I have nothing against them and they hopefully have nothing against me, so for now, yes, I do trust them." Destiny answered.  
  
Her brother sighed. "You're crazy."  
  
"Why, thank you."  
  
Steven was really getting frustrated. He finally decided to walk away before he started screaming and pulling his hair out. He hadn't had a good day. Well, now it was morning so he hadn't had a good -morning-. He almost ran into Faye as he walked around the corner. He was about to say his apologies until he noticed it wasn't anyone he knew. He gave her a strange look as she walked around him without saying anything.  
  
"Bitch . . . " He mumbled.  
  
Faye quickly hit him in the back. He jerked forward and when he turned around Faye was already talking to Destiny.  
  
"And you are doing what here?" Destiny asked.  
  
"Quit talkin' like that. You're scaring me!"  
  
"Talkin' like what?"  
  
"Well, you could have just said' Hey, what are you doing here?' but you had to say it in a complicated way."  
  
"That wasn't complicated. "  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Well, what are you doing here?"  
  
"You and the guys are doing something fun. What do you think I'm doing? Just sitting here."  
  
"Looks to me like you're standing." Destiny kidded.  
  
Faye gave her a dirty look.  
  
"You think killing people is fun?" Destiny asked.  
  
"Killing Cole would be." Faye said, Destiny just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well then go play with the guys. I'm not going -in- the building. They are. I think they were drafted for that."  
  
"Drafted?"  
  
"What ever you call it."  
  
"You sure aren't the smart one."  
  
"You thought I was?"  
  
"No."  
  
Destiny returned her dirty look from earlier.  
  
"I don't wanna go over there with the guys." Faye protested.  
  
Destiny didn't answer. She sat down and looked back over at the building. Some of the people were going in.  
  
"Why didn't they just drop a bomb?" Faye asked.  
  
"And miss out on all of the killing? They're dragons, not kitty-cats or something." Destiny grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I could see Vicious being a 'Kitty-cat' very well." Faye joked.  
  
"Why ain't you out there with 'em?" She questioned.  
  
Destiny shrugged. "I used to do that. I just didn't want to. I don't think I'd like to be in the same building with Spike when he has a gun."  
  
"You wouldn't be d-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You bit-"  
  
"I know I am, but what are you."  
  
"That's o-"  
  
"I know it's old."  
  
"Would you-"  
  
"Not until you stop talking."  
  
"Since when were you-"  
  
"A mind reader? I'm not. I just know what you're going to say."  
  
Faye shut up. That was kind of annoying. She now knew why that guy had an annoyed look on his face when he was trying to get away from Destiny.  
  
~  
  
Spike looked over and Vicious and Vicious returned the glare. .  
  
"Tell me again why we're doing some boring crap like this." Vicious mumbled.  
  
"It's better than sitting down and doing nothing. I'm tired of Cole and the people he sent to shoot us. The first time and the last." Spike said harshly.  
  
"Hostile." Vicious grinned.  
  
"Shut up." Spike countered.  
  
They had to wait for the signal and as soon as they saw it they were in the building and on a killing spree.  
  
~  
  
Aren't those all Dragons?" Faye asked.  
  
"Yeah . . . " Destiny wondered what she was getting at.  
  
"Then where are the people you are with?"  
  
"Do you really think there is only one building?"  
  
"So everybody else are all destroying the other buildings?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"There aren't a lot, are there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay. So Cole will be in one of them?"  
  
"No, he won't . . . What do you think?!?"  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
~  
  
Spike kicked in a door and twisted to the side to avoid the gunfire. He whipped out a Uzi and an old-fashioned pine apple grenade from his trench coat. Vicious gave him a weird look and started backing up.  
  
"Where'd you get that thing?" He asked.  
  
Spike grinned. He quickly threw the grenade outward as he rushed to the right and proceeded down a hallway destroying anyone that dared to get in his way. Vicious took another route seeing that Spike, hopefully, had that under control. Vicious looked at the two .357 Colt Python revolvers in his hands and frowned. The white-haired man looked back at Spike and his frown increased.  
  
"What the fuck is up with that?" He asked himself.  
  
Two men appeared in front of Vicious. He grinned as he took aim and fired with ease. Both of the men dropped and were replaced by four more. Then, five. Then, ten.  
  
"Damn, multiplying aren't ya?" Vicious made an inside joke.  
  
Vicious stepped to the side into another hallway, which had already been partially destroyed. At least there weren't any living people left. Vicious looked down at the men to see if any of them had and weapons worth stealing. A Steyr SSG-70 Rifle was laying neatly next to a man who couldn't be identified.  
  
Spike had already been down here, obviously. Vicious hastily leaned over and retrieved the rifle, some reloads, and some grenades like the one Spike had earlier. He spun around ready to fire the rifle, hoping that it was loaded. The people from the other hallway were just coming around the corner.  
  
~  
  
Spike advanced up stairs, Remington .50 Caliber machinegun in hand. He'd already discarded the Uzi and taken the machine gun from someone who he'd killed. Something wasn't right; there wasn't anyone around. Of all the places he had already been there were at least two men guarding it, or atleast around there.  
  
As he looked down below the steps he could see the destruction that had caused. The destruction that he'd been part of. Bodies, empty shells, weapons, severed limbs, and blood stained the once white carpet. Spike looked back up to see one man standing there.  
  
'Easy kill.' Spike thought.  
  
That is, until, he saw who it was.  
  
~  
  
Kinda like a cliff-hangar, but we all know who is standing there, right?  
  
Ack! I can't make fight scenes and I don't know crap about guns so I just put in some guns I've heard of! Lol, ain't I dumb? Oh, well. This story will be coming to an end in a few more chapters! Atleast that's what I'm planning on. I hope you liked this chapter, even though I don't know how to make a scene like that. Thanks for reading and please review. Sorry it was so short. 


	15. Game Over

Hello, hello, hello. It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry! We stopped having snowdays and we haven't had any days off for a while now. Weekends breeze by when I'm doing things with my friends. I have after school activities (softball, DJ class, ect.) and classes. I have some hard tests in Civics so I'm trying to study a little bit, but now, I've decided to plant my butt in the seat and make another chapter. I'll try to keep mistakes to a minimum this time. (But no promises, hehe.) I might have another chapter out on "Just For" and I'm thinking about making a songfic for Cowboy Bebop, which would be my first Cowboy Bebop songfic. It's a Vicious/Julia type thing before Spike came along. I could make it a Spike/Julia thing, but the reason it isn't is because I don't think the song fits him. Well, what do you guys think? Please tell me! Well, enough running of the mouth.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy bebop.  
  
Game Over  
  
~*~  
  
Spike pulls his gun, but the man runs into the shadows. Spike leaps into the shadows after him. Spike sees the tips of a trench coat flutter around a corner; he pushes himself to run faster. Spike comes upon a dead body, almost tripping over it, but he really trips when the body's hand reaches out and grabs his leg.  
  
~*~  
  
Destiny walks over to her car, Faye by her side. Destiny twists around when there is a loud crash.  
  
"What was that? "Faye asked.  
  
"Bomb." Destiny offers, not believing it.  
  
"Different sound."  
  
"True."  
  
They both swivel back around. Faye climbs into the passenger seat of Destiny's car. She receives a dirty look.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"So sue me if I walked." Faye grins.  
  
~*~  
  
Vicious jerks his head around at the deafening crash. He starts to trot toward it, gun in hand. He walks up to what used to be a stairway. The stairway was laying on the floor. Vicious backs up a bit, and turns around. He almost runs into the gun's barrel that is being pointed at him. He refuses to let go of his gun.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike opens his eyes, looking up into concrete. How's that happen? Yeah, Cole pushed him down, but how'd he accomplish the stairway. Spike's sees a little bit of dusty light and he walks over to the source. There is a crack big enough for a kid to get through. Spike reaches up to try and push it, it moves a little before he sees another piece of concrete fall not to far away. He wonders how much concrete is over him.  
  
The answer is revealed as he pokes his head out of the hole. There isn't any concrete over him, but where'd it come from. Spike decides to find out as he reaches his arms through and tries to pull himself out. (Think of what he was like in Cowboy Funk when Andy and him were trying to get out of the elevator, just minus Andy.) He succeeds getting out to his waist until someone walks from out of the shadows. It isn't Cole, but someone else, and he has a gun.  
  
Spike's only gun that he still knew where it was, was in a below his waist pocket of his trench coat. Spike freezes. The man walked over and pulled a gun.  
  
"Goodbye, Dragon." The man says as a shot is heard.  
  
Spike stops breathing. He looks over to the corner the shot came from.  
  
"I told you I would kill him." Cole growled, Vicious in front of him, a grim look set on his face.  
  
Spike shot him a look.  
  
"Just don't freakin' say anything." Vicious says.  
  
"Yes, look where you are." Cole adds.  
  
Vicious raises his top lip in disgust.  
  
"This won't end well." Spike says as he tries to remove himself from the hole again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are we going?" Faye asks.  
  
Destiny just shrugs, keeping her eyes on the road. Faye sighs.  
  
"You feel that?" Faye questions after a moment's pause.  
  
"What?" destiny says.  
  
"That...feeling."  
  
"Feeling?"  
  
"I've got a bad feeling."  
  
"Oh, gee, I needed to know that."  
  
Faye doesn't grin.  
  
"You're loosin' it on me Faye. Don't do that." Destiny says as she flicks off the blinker.  
  
She heads down an alleyway. Faye gives her a curious look. Destiny ignores it as she turns a corner, forgetting the blinker since it isn't needed. It is an alleyway after all. There are two cars parked farther up the road by an old building that had a faded sign saying 'Lunatix" hanging in front of a door. Destiny stops the car and climbs out.  
  
A man in black gets out of the car on the right, followed by two younger boys in the other car. Faye gets out, standing by the door. Destiny walks over to one of the men.  
  
~*~  
  
Cole walks in front of Vicious and over to Spike. Bad idea. A move of weakness. Now or never. No shoulda, coulda, woulda, but didn'ts here. Vicious quietly walks over behind Cole. Vicious hits a small piece of rubble with his boot and starts to swing around, but it's too late. Vicious swings his fist and hits Cole, knocking him backward onto Spike.  
  
Spike makes a cross between a surprised sound and a yelp as he retreats back into his 'hole'. Cole's body is moved away for the moment and Vicious ducks down to Spike's level, blocking most of the light.  
  
"Like a rabbit in a hole Speigal." Vicious grins as he grabs the piece of concrete.  
  
Spike catches on and prepares to push up. They both start pulling at the same time, the concrete hardly moves for a minute, but finally it slowly starts to budge. Vicious relaxes his grip a little, takes a breath and pushes up with all his might. The rock flips over, sending up a cloud of dust and plaster.  
  
Spike coughs a little as he scurries out and over to Cole, who is starting to recover his senses.  
  
"Hey, Vicious! I thought you could hit hard." Spike smirks as he kicks Cole.  
  
"Huh?" Vicious walks over to see Cole trying to get up. "Oh."  
  
"Simply." Spike says as he grabs the gun that he had in his trench.  
  
What he removes is a piece of scrap metal.  
  
"Nice gun." Vicious points, before bursting into laughter that echoes through the halls.  
  
Spike gives him a dirty look and sits there staring at him for a few moments. Cole begins to get up, but half of him drops back to earth while the other half falls farther away. Vicious is standing over him; katana unsheathed and blood dripping from the tip. Spike snorts.  
  
"I can't ever do anything, can I?" Spike lights a cigarette that he mysteriously has.  
  
"Funny how he was kinda hard to beat up until now." Vicious wipes his katana clean on Cole's shirt.  
  
They both look at eachother. "Nah." And their faces crack into smiles.  
  
"Now, to kill those guys." Spike turns around, looking at the twenty or so men standing behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay. I'm going to ask; did everyone forget about the leader? The one that can increase power? Sounds cheesy, but hey, might happen in the next chapter. Or the one after that, whatever. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, please REVIEW, and cya! 


	16. LuckOnlyComesToThoseWhoDon'tNeedIt

Another chapter. Not too long after the last one. Thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Luck Only Comes to Those Who Don't Need It  
  
~*~  
  
"Shouldn't they have been here by now?" Faye asks as she sits with Destiny.  
  
"Who should've been where?" Destiny looks at her.  
  
"Aren't they supposed to meet you back here?" Faye questions.  
  
Destiny snorts, "No one told me."  
  
~*~  
  
The men pull their guns. Spike and Vicious run to opposite hallways. Gunfire follows both of them. Suddenly Vicious runs out, pulling his katana. He slices through the first five or so men before he has to fight a little. Spike runs out to join him, relieving people of their lives along the way. He meets Vicious as he literally destroys the last man.  
  
"What was up with that run?" Spike looks at him like he was purple.  
  
"They were reloading," Vicious says.  
  
"They were what?" Spike asks, cursing himself for not even thinking of that.  
  
"Just goes to prove who's better," Vicious jokes.  
  
"You wanna find out? Last man standing crap?" Spike asks.  
  
"I would say something totally out of line right now, but we have company," Vicious says as a taller, older man walks out from the shadows.  
  
Spike turns around while saying, "I got him."  
  
Vicious retreats back to the hallway as Spike throws a grenade and does the same. The man catches the grenade and throws it between the two hallways. Vicious curses as he begins to retreat farther down the hallway. Spike is already running fullspeed down the hallway he is in. A small explosion rocks the room behind them.  
  
The man walks around the fire and over to the hallway Spike ran down. On a whim, the man takes off down the hallway after him, leaping over fallen bodies and debris. He soon catches up to Spike. Spike turns, firing the last bullets out of his gun. The man dodges most of them, but takes one in his leg. He lands, only to get up like nothing happened.  
  
Spike discards his gun as the man takes a few steps closer, then leaps at him. Spike figures out where he is trying to hit him and he blocks, then blocks the man's other hand. Spike grabs him and flings him into the wall. The man falls on his feet and rushes Spike once more. Spike ducks and pushes the man over his head and into the wall.  
  
The wall stops the man from flying any farther. He falls to the ground, but quickly is up again. This time Spike leaps at the man. The man grabs Spike's hand and twists it. Spike swings at the man's jaw, and hits. Spike then proceeds to kick the man until he lets go. Spike falls to the floor and rolls out of the way of any more attacks.  
  
~*~  
  
This is short, but oh, well. I have to leave it at this because I have to go in a few minutes and I really wanted to get this up today. The next chapter will probably be the last. It depends on if I come up with any more ideas, but I'm really counting on it to be the last so I can finish my other fanfic. Cya! 


	17. Luck Be A Lady, End Of Story

Long time no see! I didn't get a lemon in this story, but . . . oh, just read the bottom for the explanation!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Luck Be a Lady, End of Story  
  
~*~  
  
Vicious and Spike looked at the man. He was aged, but his hair was still a solid black. Dye, Spike believed. His cold blue eyes flashed between the two. To Vicious, the man looked like he was experiencing the aftermath of a drug. (or whatever.) The man was smoking. As he stepped closer he shook off some of the ashes from his cigarette.  
  
"Hello boys." The man greeted them, his voice was strong but there was a hint of caution in it.  
  
Vicious grunted in response. The man smiled as he dropped his cigarette. Before it hit the ground, the man had thrown a kick at Vicious. Vicious, having seen it too late, was thrown back into the wall. Spike lunged at the man while his back was turned, but the leader of the White Tigers turned and caught his fist just in time.  
  
He slowly began to push back his wrist. The look on his face was that of a dragon breathing down on a knight with no armor. Spike swung his other arm at the man. It hit him, but seemed not to phase him. Spike then began frantically trying to claw the man's hand away because his hand was beginning to get uncomfortable.  
  
Vicious, who had finally regained his senses, retrieved his katana that had fallen. He swung the blade at the man sloppily. The man dodged and left go of Spike's hand. Spike rubbed his wrist lightly. The man grinned. Spike set a smirk on his face just to make the man think that he had missed something. The man wasn't falling for it.  
  
Still, Spike kept the smirk on his face. The man backed up slightly so he could see both of the men in front of him. Vicious was finally fully recovered from the blow. Spike and Vicious read eachother, and they both charged the man at the same time. The man sidestepped and kicked Spike from the side. Vicious dodged Spike's sprawling body and rushed the man with his sword.  
  
With a swift move, the man was to the side. Although Vicious missed hitting the man's chest, he sliced the man's shoulder. The man's first instinct was to grab his shoulder, but he resisted the urge. That would be showing weakness. And to a Dragon? That would just be fucking disgraceful. Spike, about to lunge after the man yet again, noticed something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Someone was emerging from the shadows of a hallway. With a good look, he noted that it was Steven, Destiny's brother. A few seconds after the man was out in the open, he turned and shot toward the hallway he just came out of. A few men emerged from the hallway, obviously chasing him. Steven snorted when he noticed Spike, Vicious, and the man(whose name shall not be mentioned).  
  
"Weren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" Spike yelled.  
  
"Do you really have to concern yourself with that now?" He yelled back.  
  
Steven snatched at the 2-way receiver he had on. A man shot at him and he was forced to dodge. The bullet tore through his trench coat. Steven shot the man and his body slumped down to the ground, tripping the man behind him. Steven shot that man and returned his attention to those who were still standing. A man had his gun raised and Steven brought his gun up to shoot, but he found that it was empty.  
  
A shot rang out and Steven was thrown back. He dropped the gun as he fell onto his back. He rolled over, reaching for the fallen man's gun as he grabbed the receiver again.  
  
"Destiny we got some problems." He managed to cough out in the phone.  
  
Blood dripped from his mouth slightly as another man shot him twice more in the back.  
  
~*~  
  
"Steven!" Destiny stood up from her seat in the car.  
  
Faye looked at her curiously. Destiny repeated his name once more before throwing the device to the ground.  
  
"Damnit." She growled as she walked to the trunk of her car.  
  
~*~  
  
Vicious spent no time watching Steven die; he was still trying to kill the man before him. Spike, seeing that some of the men from the other side of the room were about to open fire on Vicious and him, ran off to the shadows of another hallway.  
  
"Although your friend is an idiot for running into the hallway and not out the door, it would be wise for you to take his example and run away." The man stated.  
  
Vicious kept his comments to himself as he lunged for the man, ignoring the shower of bullets around him. The man made an impossible block and hit Vicious in the stomach. Vicious countered by bringing the katana back around and hitting him in the side with the hilt. The man jerked to the side, but otherwise kept his balance.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike, meanwhile was trudging down the hallway looking for any weapons. It was like the place had been cleaned up. There was hardly even any blood around. After what seemed to him like an hour, he came to a hallway that he had been through before. He grabbed a few guns and began making his way back to the main room.  
  
Upon entering he noticed that no one was there, but you could still hear the footfalls to a hallway to the left of him. Spike quickly turned and shot a round of bullets down the hallway. Killing a few men and having some turn to face him, he picked off a few more. He ran down the hallway to find that Vicious was fighting half of the men and the leader wasn't there.  
  
Spike gritted his teeth and shot more of them down while Vicious sliced and diced many of the members of the White Tiger Syndicate. Soon they had the men running from them. Vicious turned to a waiting Spike.  
  
"Well, where'd he go?" Spike questioned.  
  
"I . . . don't know." Vicious said, slightly out of breath.  
  
Spike gave him a dirty look.  
  
"You mean to tell me, that you were too busy with these idiots," he motioned at the bodies around him, "to see where their leader went?" He tried to stay calm.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I meant to tell you, but since you figured it out, I'm not going to tell you it again." Vicious told him.  
  
"And that was supposed to make sense?" Spike asked, more than a little annoyed.  
  
"No, not exactly." Vicious admitted, cracking a slight grin.  
  
"I hate you." Spike stated.  
  
"Likewise. Well, he was in front of me, so I guess he's down there somewhere." Vicious said, motioning the opposite way Spike had come in.  
  
"Well, that would make sense."  
  
"Well then, why aren't we going down there yet?"  
  
"Fine then, let's go."  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"Why thank you." Spike grinned at Vicious as he ran by him.  
  
Vicious stared at him for a minute.  
  
"That was supposed to be an insult." He said more to himself than to Spike.  
  
It wasn't like Spike could hear him now anyway. Vicious sighed and ran to catch up with Spike, who was looking down the few hallways that were connected to this one. None showed any evidence of the leader running down it. Actually, neither did the one they were on. What a day. Finally, spike veered off down another hallway.  
  
Vicious followed him after stepping over a dead man. He was a Dragon. The only way Vicious could tell was by the symbol on the coat. Vicious didn't know the man personally. Spike noticed all of the other dead men that were Dragons. Very few were DizSteal, considering that most of them were stopping the ships and other buildings of the Tigers, but they were still there.  
  
They entered a small room. It was large, but small compared to the rest of the rooms in this building. Spike was already fighting some people. Vicious retrieved a gun from the floor as Spike had done. He began shooting people that Spike either missed or didn't have time to deal with. Behind the men, Spike could see the leader wrapping a bandage around his shoulder where Vicious was cut him.  
  
'It isn't very deep,' Spike thought, 'Vicious, you could have done better than that!'  
  
Spike fought through the rest of the men that seemed to have suddenly turned their attention to something else. He was now in front of the leader again. The man looked condescendingly at Spike. He hated that look. It was time to wipe it off his face or, better yet, to rip off his face. Spike raised the gun and fired three times. The first bullet, which would have hit his stomach if he hadn't done a Matrix move, now hit his shoulder while the other two zoomed over his head.  
  
Spike stared at the man in disbelief as he sprung back up like a flower that had only been bent by the wind. The difference? This man looked a lot worse than a flower. Spike smiled to himself. The man seemed confused at the smile, but ignored it. There were a few cries of pain behind him. He just thought that Vicious was watching his back.  
  
Spike looked around the room for options. There was a balcony that he decided to try and stay away from and a few mirrors, a desk, and various chairs. A strange looking room that Spike couldn't figure out what it was used for. Spike shot the last bullet at the man without knowing it was the last bullet. There was a flash of metal and the bullet was reflected from the man, almost hitting Spike's foot.  
  
Spike growled as he pulled the trigger yet again. The leader of the White Tigers smirked. Spike frowned and turned the gun around in his hand. He lunged at the leader with the butt of the gun in his hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Many of the remaining men were now down the stairs shooting at two figures that were hiding behind the entrance wall. There was a grenade thrown. Faye scrambled after it, but Destiny got it first and quickly threw it back. It exploded din mid-air killing few men. Destiny grumbled something as she ran out shooting. Faye grabbed a grenade that she had handy and threw it at them.  
  
Now there were only, lets say, thirty men left. Destiny and Faye were circling the walls and shooting in at the men. They didn't let anyone near them or the wall. Now, with only fifteen men left, Faye threw another grenade. One of the remaining men kicked it over Destiny's way. Her eyes widened as she ducked into a hallway and ran back into another room.  
  
That was a mistake because the wall of that room blew up and shards of wood, brick and glass flew her way. None of the flying objects were big enough or hit her hard enough to really injure her. She ran back out, firing at the rest of the men. Faye threw another grenade, but this time no one kicked it.  
  
Only three men survived now, two of them unable to move. Faye ridded them of the last standing man and killed one of the injured men. She walked over to the last man. He looked around her age. Faye shook her head. It was pitiful. She grabbed the man's trenchcoat.  
  
"Where is your boss?" She questioned.  
  
"Why would I tell you that?" He asked as if he could be a hero.  
  
"Well, I could give you this gun with one bullet in it. For a mercy kill, ya know?" Faye looked at the gun as if she was interested in it.  
  
"Hallway behind you. 14th door down. On the right." He stated.  
  
She gave him the gun and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Use it wisely." She told him, knowing he might want to shoot her in the back.  
  
She checked her gun for ammo when she noticed Destiny sitting by the wall. Her face was hidden in the shadows of the used-to-be staircase.  
  
"Destiny, come on!" She yelled.  
  
Destiny didn't respond right away. She reluctantly got up. Faye could see her wiping her eyes. She wasn't crying, was she? Faye looked at the ground around Destiny and took a deep breath. It was her brother.  
  
~*~  
  
The leader of the syndicate had Spike hung over the balcony and Vicious thrown through the wall and barely conscious.  
  
"When I'm done here, I'll destroy the rest of the Dragons and the DizSteal." He explained to Spike.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm failing to see that rest of your syndicate that will do this for you." Spike said.  
  
"Who said I needed them to help me?" he grinned.  
  
He began to push Spike farther forward and over the top of the balcony. Faye rushed over. She hit the man in the head and grabbed Spike's arm, pulling him back onto her side of the balcony.  
  
"That was supposed to hurt?" That man asked as he hit her with the back of his hand.  
  
Faye went flying to the floor. He failed to see Destiny that had just entered the room.  
  
"Burn in hell mother fucker." Destiny said.  
  
Spike held the man so he couldn't dodge. Before he got a chance to reach for his gun Destiny had shot him up to five times. Spike jumped away in fear that she might hit him. She refrained from throwing the gun against the wall in anger in case she needed it getting out of there. Vicious tried crawling back through the wall. He looked at the leader of the tigers dead on the floor then back up at Destiny.  
  
"I thought I heard you." He grinned.  
  
Destiny acknowledged him, but didn't smile. Vicious looked at Faye. She waved it off in a 'talk about it later' matter, but Vicious already had a slight clue.  
  
Spike sighed, "Let's get the heck outta here."  
  
"I'll agree with you there." Destiny said as she walked over to help Vicious to his feet.  
  
"I think we all agree." Faye said as she looked out of the room.  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry I didn't do that lemon that I said I would! I'm still thinking that I might do that, but it is a HUGE might. And if I did, it would as a fic all its own probably. Well, I hope ya liked this, it was extra long!  
  
I'd like to say thank-you to all of my reviewers and to the people that read this story! Bye Bye! 


End file.
